Cuídate
by Merjonic
Summary: Rukawa no podía soportar más su vida. No le encontraba sentido. Suicidarse le pareció una buena opción para desaparecer al fin, pero quizá haya alguien que se lo impida...
1. Comienzo

**CÚIDATE**

Hola! Aquí estoy con mi primer fic de Slam Dunk, a ver que os parece...

No tengo mucho que decir, solo que, naturalmente, los personajes que aparecen aquí con propiedad de Inoue. Y ahora, a leer! ;)

&&&&&&&&&&

Ya estaba harto.

¿Para qué vivir? Algunas veces se había planteado la pregunta, pero nunca de forma tan seria. Rukawa miraba el suelo, pensando pero intentando no hacerlo. Quería olvidar todo aquello. Quería simular que no pasaba nada y seguir con su vida como antes...

¿...como antes?

Ésta también era una pregunta muy curiosa. ¿Cómo era su vida antes? Rukawa sabía la respuesta. IGUAL. Idéntica. No había cambiado en absolutamente nada. La misma casa, los mismos vecinos, la misma soledad. Pero algo si que había cambiado : él se había dado cuenta.

Era una rutina levantarse todas las mañanas, mirar el contestador y escuchar una falsa voz femenina que decía " el servicio le informa que no tiene mensajes " . Quizás la frase de ésta chica desconocida le habría dolido más que todos los insultos del mundo.

También era ya normal mirar la bústia y no encontrar nada. Pura rutina. Desayunar, coger la bicicleta, ir al instituto medio dormido, acabar de dormirse en las clases y luego entrenar. Oír los chillidos insoportables de decenas de chicas que intentaban por todos los medios enamorarse de él.

¿Qué tenía todo aquello de interesante?

Un gato blanco con manchas negras le saltó encima. Rukawa le pasó la mano por el lomo, diciéndole algo cariñoso mientras una leve sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro. Siempre le habían gustado los gatos. Le recordaban a él mismo...tan independientes, tan solos.

¿Pero a él le gustaba esto?

La respuesta era un rotundo NO. Llevaba la mayor parte de su vida completamente solo. Sus padres, siempre de viaje, cogieron cuando era pequeño la costumbre de dejarlo con los vecinos. Tres meses con cada uno. Así, cuando hubo pasado por todas las casas de toda la calle, ya sabía vestirse solo, sabía distinguir que era saludable comer, sabía abrirle la puerta a la vecina y hacerle un té mientras ella le arreglaba un poco la casa y pagaba las facturas con el dinero que el señor Rukawa le enviaba cada mes.

Sus padres solo venían a verle una semana al año, por Navidad, y hablaban con él como con un empleado más de su multinacional. Él no podía reprenderles nada. No se puede ser maleducado con los desconocidos¿no?

Con un suspiro agotado, dejó el gato al suelo con cuidado y luego se levantó. En el parque, todo el mundo parecía feliz. Los niños pequeños, cayendo por todas partes, hacían castillos de arena, mientras las madres charlaban con el ojo puesto en ellos. Los ancianos leían el periódico y discutían entre ellos. Los gatos saltaban por los arbustos, jugueteando entre ellos. Los pájaros cantaban en los árboles alegremente.

Todo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Pero sobraba él.

¿Que hacía entre aquella maravillosa perfección un chico solo, sin ningun amigo al que llamar, sin ninguna chica que llevar de la mano, sin ninguna madre a la que ayudar a hacer la compra...?

Había tomado una decisión. Con paso ligero, disfrutando por úlima vez de la brisa y de la olor de pan que hacía el horno por el que estaba pasando, empezó a andar.

El camino se hizo más corto de lo que quizá el quería, pero no pensaba volverse atrás. No ésta vez. Introdució la mano en su bolsillo y abrió la puerta de la casa.

&&&&&&&&&&

Por la misma calle en la que antes, alguien deprimido y arrastrando los pasos, había circulado, un chico con los ojos entrecerrados de rábia, los puños cerrados y el pelo rojo brillando al sol avanzaba rápidamente y gruñendo.

No entendía porque tenía que ser precisamente él el que fuera a comprobar si el maldito zorro estaba enfermo. ¿Y qué si no había venido al entreno? A quien podía importarle eso...Pero bueno, parecía que a Akagi si le importaba, y le había dejado el recuerdo...Sakuragui se pasó con tristeza la mano por la cabeza, notando un gran chichón que sobresalía.

" Veamos...¿que número era? " rebuscó por los bolsillos y sacó el papelito que Ayako le había dado antes. Buscó el número del piso y se acercó, murmurando algo ininteligible que hizo que dos chicas que pasaban por su lado le miraran raro y pasaran con prisa.

La puerta que daba a la calle estaba abierta, y tras dudar unos segundos empujó y entró. Sin pensarlo demasiado, abrió la puerta del ascensor y pulsó el piso en que su eterno enemigo se encontraba.

&&&&&&&&&&

No tenía el suficiente valor como para cortarse las venas, o tirarse por la ventana. Quizás era lo más sencillo, pero nunca había sido un chico especialmente valiente.

Rukawa se dirigió a paso lento en el lavabo y abrió el botiquín. Como creía recordar, estaba lleno de botes de pastillas que la vecina le iba reponiendo por si acaso le ocurría algo.

Sin dudar demasiado, abrió el primer bote que encontró. Solo quedaba una, lástima. Se la tragó enseguida.

Hizo lo mismo con tres botes más, con la diferencia de que aquellos tenían más de una pastilla...ocho, nueve, diez. Que más daba. Harían el mismo efecto una menos o una más.

Se sentó en el suelo mismo, preguntándose cuanto tiempo tardarían en hacer efecto. De momento no notaba moléstias...quizá estuviera horas bien...pero eso no ocurrió así. En seguida empezó a notar una sensación horrible que lo envolvía. Empezaba a tener serias dificultades para respirar. Una sudor fría le cubrió el cuerpo y sonrió cansadamente. No iba a tardar mucho.

&&&&&&&&&&

Una brusca sacudida hizo que el ascensor se parara y las puertas se abrieran. Sakuragui salió justo a tiempo, porque un segundo después volvieron a cerrarse y el ascensor se marchó ante la llamada de alguien en la planta baja.

El pelirrojo se encontró la puerta del piso entreabierta, y entró rápidamente.

Gritó el nombre del zorro un par de veces, y en vista de que no contestaba fue entrando en las habitaciones al azar, ya que nunca había puesto los pies en aquella casa...¿el dormitorio? Nada. ¿la cocina? Nada. ¿...el lavabo...?

"¿...Ru...Rukawa...?

&&&&&&&&&&

Os ha gustado el prólogo? Espero que si! U y no me miréis así, que si tuviera a Rukawa no lo mataría, en serio...

...de verdad!

Se que este capítulo es muy corto, pero como he dicho antes solo es el prólogo...

No se aún cuantos capítulos va a haber, hm, así que solo me queda suplicaros que : ME DEJÉIS REVIEWS!

Plis!


	2. Preguntas

**CÚIDATE**

¡Ohayo! Aquí estoy con la continuación del Cúidate. ¡Me alegro de que les gustara el capítulo anterior! Bueno¿morirá o no Rukawa¡¡Ya me contaréis lo que os ha parecido!

&&&&&&&&&&

Sakuragui abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero luego volvió a adoptar su postura de genio y dijo, aunque un poco asustado :

" ¿Jajaja...crees que le harás tragar a éste genio que te has muerto! Yo no caigo en ésas cosas¡zorro! "

Rukawa aún no había caído en la inconsciencia, pero oía la voz del pelirrojo muy de lejos.

" ¿Qué haces aquí? " murmuró con voz apagada, y entreabriendo los ojos con mucho esfuerzo.

Sakuragui, al oír la voz del chico, comprendió que no era una broma y que algo iba mal. Con cautela, se acercó a Rukawa, que estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada a las baldosas azules, y se agachó para quedar mas o menos a su altura.

" ¿Te ocurre algo, zorro...? " le dijo mientras fruncía el ceño. Rukawa no le respondió y él miró a su alrededor, esperando encontrar una respuesta. Y la encontró. Un bote vacío, olvidado por su dueño, se hallaba tirado por el suelo. Sakuragui lo cogió y después miró a Rukawa.

" ¿Qué pasa¿Es que te has drogado o qué? " lo iba a tirar en la basura cuando se fijó en el contenido de ésta. Había bastantes botecidos casi idénticos al que tenia en la mano. En unas décimas de segundo, el pelirrojo comprendió lo ocurrido y desvió lentamente su mirada hacia el zorro, que ya no podía ni hablar.

" ¡Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda¿Qué coño hago? Ambuláncia...¡Ambuláncia!" rápidamente se levantó del suelo y hechó a correr por el pasillo. Su supuesta de que el teléfono estaria en el salón por donde había pasado antes fue acertada, y marcó a toda velocidad el número de urgéncias.

Tartamudeando, le contó lo que había pasado a una chica que le dijo que ahora mismo enviaban una ambuláncia.

" Por favor, trata de hacerlo vomitar mientras...que saque las pastillas..." le dijo ella con urgencia, y después le colgó. Sakuragui corrió otra vez hacia el lavabo, donde Rukawa estaba en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado.

" ¿Y como se puede hacer vomitar a alguien?" se preguntó el pelirrojo. Sin duda alguna, envolvió la cintura de Rukawa suavemente con su brazo, lo inclinó sobre el water y, con la otra mano libre, le introdució dos dedos en la boca. Sakuragui notó que el estómago del chico que sostenía se tensaba, y enseguida una masa de color indefinible cayó, pero él sabía que no había sacado fuera ni una cuarta parte de lo que se habría tomado.

La sirena de una ambuláncia le llego de lejos y, pensando que como antes le atendieran más posibilidades tendría de sobrevivir, cogió en brazos a Rukawa, que ya había perdido el conocimiento, y echó a correr escaleras abajo. Los camilleros se cruzaron con él por el primer piso, y recostaron al chico en la camilla, llevándolo abajo entre dos. Lo metieron en una ambuláncia enorme que estaba aparcada de cualquier manera y uno de ellos miró a Sakuragui.

" ¿Eres familiar suyo? " le preguntó. Sakuragui negó con la cabeza y él se sacó del bolsillo una tarjeta.

" La dirección del hospital. Coge un taxi y llegarás enseguida. Y avisa a sus padres, abuelos o lo que sea. " Dicho esto siguió a sus compañeros y cerró la puerta tras si. La ambuláncia se alejó.

Sakuragui se había quedado plantado, con la tarjeta en la mano mirando a un punto indefinido de la carretera. No podía asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Pero agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro varias veces y resolvió que tenia que actuar. Contó el dinero que llevaba ; suficiente. En la primera cabina telefónica que encontró llamó a Yohei, y le pidió que llamara a la escuela y que avisaran al entrenador Anzai de lo sucedido, ya que él no se sabía el teléfono, y le dijo la dirección del hospital.

Cuando hubo colgado, esperó unos diez minutos a que llegara un taxi y se subió.

_&&&&&&&&&& Veinte minutos después &&&&&&&&&& _

Para la recepcionista del hospital, fue casi un paro cardíaco el hecho de que Sakuragui la cogiera de los hombros y la agitara hasta que le dijo, tartamudeando, la habitación y el piso en la que acababan de ingresar a un chico que se intentó suicidar.

Para la gente que iba subida al ascensor, fue molesto el hecho de que Sakuragui gruñera mientras apretaba una y otra vez el botón de la planta número dos, impidiendo a los demás de salir cuando debían.

Para las chicas que se cruzaron con él en el pasillo, fue doloroso el hecho de que las empujara tres veces seguidas solo para poder pasar él delante suyo.

Pero al fin, el pelirrojo logró llegar a la sala de espera. El entrenador Anzai estaba sentado, aparentemente tranquilo, pero se podía notar la fuerza con la que sus puños estaban apretados. Ayako estaba de pie, apoyada a la pared, blanca como el papel, y el capitán del Shohoku iba arriba y abajo, nervioso.

" ¿Qué ha pasado? " gritó el pelirrojo nada más verlos.

" No...no lo sabemos aún..." murmuró Ayako. Sakuragui se sentó al lado de Anzai. En la sala de espera, pintada de azul cielo, solo había una chica con la cabeza vendada y dos hombres que leían el periódico. Todos estaban callados, por lo que se hizo un silencio incómodo en el lugar. Sakuragui estaba temblando y, impaciente, ya iba a pedir a los médicos que les dijeran algo cuando una puerta se abrió y un hombre con bata blanca salió y se dirigió hacia ellos. Debía tener alrededor de treinta años, con el pelo castaño claro, ojos de color miel y sonrisa agradable. Llevaba una barba de unos cuantos días. Parecía una persona en la que se pudiera confiar.

" ¿Son familiares de Kaede Rukawa? " preguntó con voz firme. Anzai se levantó y contestó :

" No. Sus padres están de viaje. Soy su entrenador y ellos amigos suyos. " El médico asintió con la cabeza.

" Verán, ha sobrevivido. " Ayako y Akagi lanzaron un gran suspiro de alivio a la vez, mientras que una sonrisa aparecía por los rostros del pelirrojo y el entrenador.

" Pero...me gustaría hablar con ustedes un momento. Síganme, por favor " . Les condujo a un despacho bastante grande, con las paredes impecablemente blancas y fotos de órganos vitales por todas partes. Muchas estanterías. En el fondo, un escritorio que tenia encima una foto de una mujer y una niña pequeña que sonreían, con una butaca y tres sillas alrededor. El médico se sentó en la butaca y les señaló las sillas de delante. Anzai y Ayako se sentaron enseguida, y Sakuragui hizo una seña a Akagi para que ocupara él la otra.

" A ver. Supongo que entenderán que la situación es complicada..." empezó el médico. Parecía que le costaba encontrar las palabras.

" Lo siento, es que no se por donde empezar...un caso de suicidio es grave..." murmuró. Acto seguido, miró a los tres chicos.

" Pensad que queréis suicidaros. ¿Cuál es la manera más rápida que encontrais de hacerlo? " les preguntó. Ayako, Akagi y Sakuragui pensaron unos segundos.

" Cortándome las venas..." murmuró la chica.

" Hum...¿Tirándome por la ventana?..." dijo Akagi sorprendido por la pregunta.

" Ponerme en medio de la carretera " contestó Sakuragui firmemente.

El médico suspiró cansado y aclaró :

" Hay muchas. Miles. Puedes encontrar una forma de matarte en una habitación completamente vacía y con las manos atadas. Y por la manera en como me miráis, supongo que os preguntaréis a que pretendo llegar con eso...pues a que es muy muy difícil, por no decir imposible, controlar a un suicida. "

Los demás permanecieron en silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos. El médico esperó unos segundos y continuó :

" Hay dos opciones. O estar en un centro especial, donde tienen vigiláncia todo el día, o en una casa donde sea muy controlado. Preferiblemente, con bastantes personas. Yo..." el hombre lanzó un gemido casi ahogado e imperceptible " estoy muy indeciso con éste caso. Por una parte, si sus padres viajan, no será vigilado lo suficiente, y esto nos llevaría a internarle, pero...no se, he hablado con el chico y creo que quizá empeoraría..."

El entrenador asintió con la cabeza, totalmente de acuerdo en las dos afirmaciones, y, hablando con mucha tranquilidad y midiendo las palabras, repuso :

" Pero creo que he encontrado la solución " .

Ayako, Akagi y Sakuragui le miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras el médico aguardaba.

" Se irá a vivir con Sakuragui " .

Un minuto de silencio.

Dos minutos de silencio.

Un grito agudo y horrible llenó las nueve plantas del hospital, hizo caer cuadros y rompió las botelas de agua de los enfermos. El pelirrojo estaba sudando con la boca abierta y los ojos mas grandes que ésta última.

" ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA¡¡UNA COSA ES QUE LE SALVE Y OTRA SOPORTARLO LAS VEINTICUATRO HORAS DEL DÍA! "

" ¡Cállate! " la no normalmente fuerte voz de Anzai silenció al pelirrojo y sacó del shock a la chica y el capitán.

" Esto es un caso extremo, no he pedido si tu quieres o no, he dicho que lo harás. En la residencia en la que vives estará todo el día controlado, está llena de chicos y chicas " Añadió.

Sakuragui hacía un par de meses que, a causa de la mala relación que tenía con su madre y su padrastro, había decidido ir a vivir a una residencia para estudiantes. Como había llegado a mitades de curso, tenía una habitación para él solo, al contrario de la gran mayoría de chicos, que compartían habitación de dos en dos. Como siempre había gente pululando en todas partes del sitio, sería muy difícil encontrar un lugar donde acabar con la vida.

El pelirrojo asintió, resignado y lloriqueando por dentro. Anzai sonrió y el médico aceptó después de decir que le parecía una excelente idea. Se inclinó delante de Sakuragui y le dijo con voz muy clara :

" Y ahora escúchame bien : no ha conseguido su objetivo, y por tanto es probab...no, es completamente seguro que lo volverá a intentar. Y tu deberás vigilarle bien para que no lo haga. ¿Estamos? "

" Estamos..." murmuró el chico.

Después de la conversación, tras la petición de Anzai de ir a ver a Rukawa, el hombre les acompañó hasta la habitación y les abrió la puerta. Cuando todos hubieron entrado, la cerró suavemente.

Rukawa estaba estirado en una cama, con la mascarilla de oxígeno un poco bajada, ya que por el momento podía respirar. Llevaba un pijama azul a cuadros, iba bastante despeinado y estaba muy pálido. Les miró con unos ojos apagados y desvió enseguida la mirada hacia algun punto de la pared.

Sakuragui estaba muy incómodo en aquella situación, así que se puso a observar la habitación. Blanca immaculadamente, como el despacho del médico, muy fría. A parte de la cama, nada más que un armario de madera y una silla junto a la cama.

" Hm...hola, Rukawa..." dijo Ayako tímidamente. El aludido no contestó.

" ¿Como estás? " consultó Anzai. El chico le respondió con una afirmación de cabeza y volvió a clavarles los ojos.

" ¿Qué hacéis aquí? " dijo con voz fría.

" ¡Maldito zorro¡Encima que venimos a verte...! " dijo Sakuragui, enfadado.

El entrenador hizo un gesto de cabeza a los demás hacia la puerta y pidió que le acompañasen a comprar una bebida.

" Sakuragui, quédate a cuidar de Rukawa mientras..." dijo mientras se marchaban. Sakuragui abrió la boca pero no pudo protestar a tiempo.

Una vez hubieron salido los demás, el silencio envolvió el ambiente. Dos minutos, tres minutos, cuatro minutos, cinco min...

" ¿Por qué me salvaste? " preguntó Rukawa.

" Qu...¿cómo...? " titubeó el pelirrojo.

" Que porqué me salvaste. " repitió el jugador moreno.

Sakuragui le miró, molesto, y gritó :

" ¿Cómo que porqué te salvé! Qué¡¡¡¿te tenía que dejar allí medio muerto! "

El de ojos azules apartó la mirada de él y le dijo en voz baja :

" Me habrías ayudado más " . Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que procuró ocultar, cosa que hizo bastante bien, pero Sakuragui las advirtió y se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la cama.

" Rukawa¿se puede saber que te pasa...?" dijo mirándole con preocupación mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

&&&&&&&&&&

En el mismo momento, a miles y miles de quilómetros del hospital, un avión despegaba de Europa.

En su interior, un hombre y una mujer, sentados uno al lado de otro, estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Una chica con un uniforme muy limpio cruzó la puerta que comunicaba con el piloto y se inclinó ante ellos tras una pequeña reverencia.

" ¿Desean algo, señores? "

" No, por el momento no, gracias. " contestó la mujer. Cuando la chica se marchó otra vez, ella cruzó las piernas elegantemente y lanzó un suspiro de resignación. Asuka Rukawa miró a su marido, que leía sin percatarse de nada.

" Shigeru, por una vez podrías hacer que tuviera un viaje entretenido..." se quejó. Su largo y ondulado pelo, castaño claro, brillaba. De su cara podríamos destacar prácticamente todo...los ojos color azul, maquillados con sombra, los labios de color carmín, las cejas perfectas, la piel pálida...su esbelta figura de treinta y tres años era imponente.

" Ya sabes que no soy bueno para éstas cosas " le respondió Shigeru secamente. Él tampoco tenía nada que envidiar : a sus cuarenta y dos años parecía que tuviera veinte. Era muy parecido a su hijo : alto, delgado, de pelo negro, pero ojos del mismo color. La pareja junta parecía dar a los que estaban a su alrededor una sensación de calma inexplicable, pero no parecía un buen ambiente...era una calma peligrosa, de estar desarmado.

" Oh, bien..." gruñó ella tras poner los ojos en blanco. Con la mano suave y las uñas pintadas de rojo, cogió el mando a distáncia y cambió el canal de la televisión que había en su avión privado. Ser una de las personas más ricas del mundo podía dar más privilegios de los que se podían imaginar.

" Y bien¿qué tienes planeado hacer con nuestro hijo cuando lleguemos a Japón? " le preguntó Shigeru tras sacar momentáneamente los ojos de la lectura.

Asuka sonrió perversa y graciosamente y cruzó los brazos. Uno de los contactos que vigilaban a su heredero le había informado del intento de suicidio de Kaede, y una hora y algo después, los del hospital la habían localizado y llamado. Era muy divertido enterarse de las cosas casi antes de que sucedieran.

" No se, no se, aun no lo he decidido...que tal un poco de tortura psicológica? "

&&&&&&&&&&

Ya está el capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado...

Contesto reviews :

**Sara-chan** : pues ya sabes lo que le pasa a NUESTRO ( XD ) Rukawa!

**Salem Saori** : gracias por la review, Sal, y por proponerme el título!

**Oruha Shikijou : **Yaoi o Shonen?Aunque debéis suponerlo, si lo dijera no tendría grácia...no?

**Khira - chan **: seeh...tu y yo somos unas sádicas...no te lo dije porque se me ocurrió un día, al siguiente por la mañana lo planeé y al mediodía lo escribí, así que no me dio tiempo, jajaja...

**Lensaiak **: No, Rukawa no es idiota > ! Y si, cuando se enamora está monísimo...es verdad, puse "bústia" ! Soy de Cataluña...PARA LOS QUE NO HAYAN ENTENDIDO, QUERÍA DECIR BUZÓN! BU-ZÓN!

**Hikaru Itsuko **: pues aquí has podido leer más!

**Pau-chan** : bueno, un poquito más largo si ha sido, aunque tampoco mucho..a ver si el próximo lo hago más largo...

**Tincgana** : pues como has podido ver, Hana lo ha salvado...aunque me ha costado que siguiera vivo hasta éste capítulo, porque él quería irse al otro mundo! ( me ha hecho mucha grácia tu review XD ).

**Yukina **: Pues te digo lo mismo que a Hikaru! El fic continua con Rukie vivo! ( ...de momento...).

**Astrea** : Continué, continué! Seh...Rukawa como que muy sociable no...

**Shadir** : me creerías si te digo que no podía para quieta en la silla cuando lo escribí?

**Morgana of Avallon : **ok, gracias por leerlo, que te vayan bien los exámenes!

Bueno, ya sabéis, dudas, comentarios, amenazas...en una review, please!

Chao! ( Y preparaos para ver sufrir a Rukawa en el próximo capítulo...).


	3. Terror

**CÚIDATE**

Hola! El capítulo ya está aquí. Vuelvo a actualizar en sábado, así que me he propuesto actualizar cada fin de semana, y si no lo hago, tenéis permiso para amenazarme. nn.

&&&&&&&&&&

Sakuragui cogió a Rukawa por el hombro y consiguió que lo mirara a la cara. El de ojos azules dijo con dificultad :

" Tu no sabes lo que es. No puedes preguntarme que me pasa. "

" Si no me lo cuentas, nunca lo podré saber..." murmuró Sakuragui. Rukawa le miró furiosamente y dijo en voz bastante alta :

" No puedes imaginar lo que es llegar a casa y no encontrar a nadie. Irte a dormir sin nadie. Que nadie te diga nada si sacas malas notas. Que si te encuentras mal, no te cuide nadie. No s..." iba a continuar pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una enfermera sacó la cabeza.

" Kaede Rukawa¿verdad? " preguntó mirándolos a los dos. Rukawa asintió levemente con la cabeza y miró a la chica interrogante.

" Han venido tus padres a verte. Ahora entran, han ido a hablar con el doctor. " la enfermera les guiñó el ojo y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Sakuragui sonrió.

" ¡Ves que bien, zorro¡Tus padres ya han llegado y van a est...¿Rukawa? " el pelirrojo miró la cara que ponía el otro chico y frunció el ceño.

" ¿Que ocurre ahora? " preguntó mirando al número once.

Rukawa se puso blanco en décimas de segundo y inconscientemente se cogió del brazo de Sakuragui. Con voz entrecortada dijo :

" No. Tiene que haber pasado algo. La última vez que vinieron fuera de tiempo se había muerto el abuelo..."

" ¿Te parece poco que su hijo se haya intentado suicidar! " Rukawa iba a protestar pero la puerta se abrió otra vez.

Rukawa miraba la puerta, sin pestañear y con la boca un poco abierta.

Shigeru y Asuka Rukawa entraron en la habitación.

Verlos en aquel momento era una sensación inexplicable. Sakuragui notó enseguida que tenía unas ganas increíbles de arrodillarse ante ellos. Kaede...sintió una mezcla de horror, respeto, admiración y odio.

" ¡Hola, cariño! " Asuka lanzó una sonrisa resplandeciente llena de aparente amor. Shigeru solo sonrió agradablemente y le saludó con la mano.

La mujer se dirigió a su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras Rukawa, atrapado entre sus brazos, le lanzaba una mirada alarmante a Sakuragui. Siguiendo la mirada del primero, Shigeru se fijó en el pelirrojo y se le acercó.

" ¡Hola¿Eres amigo de Kaede? " le preguntó amablemente. Sakuragui asintió y estrechó la mano que Shigeru le ofrecía. Asuka soltó unos segundos a su hijo y también abrazó a Sakuragui.

" Gracias...gracias por cuidar de nuestro niño... " le dijo mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

Sakuragui articuló algo ininteligible, emocionado, y luego los miró a los tres.

" Yo...querréis estar solos, mejor me voy...zo...digo, Rukawa, después hablamos de lo del traslado... "

El pelirrojo salió de la habitación, dejando solo a Rukawa con sus padres. En el momento en que la puerta se cerró, a Asuka le desaparecieron las lágrimas y una sonrisa calculadora le volvió al rostro.

" Aleluia.. " murmuró la mujer. Su marido bajó los labios y volvió a quedar inexpresivo, refunfuñando algo sobre el esfuerzo de aparentar ser el padre perfecto.

" ¿Qué hacéis aquí? " dijo Rukawa secamente.

" ¿Ésta es manera de recibirnos, Kaede? " le respondió su madre mientras se acercaba a la cama otra vez. Le miró furiosa y dijo calmada perocon peligro a la voz:

" No sabes el lío que habrías podido originar¿verdad?...¿Qué habría pasado si los periodistas se hubieran enterado de que el hijo de Asuka y Shigeru Rukawa se ha intentado suicidar? "

Rukawa apartó la mirada, con los puños apretados y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

" Un escándalo. Habría podido pasar cualquier cosa. Y no queremos que esto se repita, verdad¿cariño? " continuó la ella. El chico siguió sin mirarle a la cara, por lo que ella furiosa, le cogió la barbilla y le obligó a que sus miradas chocaran.

Azul contra azul.

Frío contra frío.

Odio contra soledad.

Unos empezaron a llorar, mientras los otros permanecían impasibles. Shigeru Rukawa sonrió al contemplar, otra vez, el éxito de su mujer. Ella miró como a su hijo le resbalaban las lágrimas por las mejillas, aburrida.

" Jo...pensaba que jugar contigo sería más divertido..." dijo en voz baja.

Rukawa se cubrió la cara con las manos. No era la primera vez que probaba de vencer los ojos de su madre, y cada vez le resultaba más doloroso. Con voz temblorosa, murmuró :

" ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?... "

Mientras Asuka comprobaba que su pelo estuviera en condiciones en el espejo que había dentro del armario, Shigeru dijo tranquilamente :

" Vendrás con nosotros a Europa " .

Hubo un minuto de silencio, a excepción del tintineo de los anillos de la mujer.

"¿...Qué! " dijo Rukawa horrorizado.

" Algo tendremos que hacer para impedir que vuelvas a intentarlo. Supondría una caída de nuestra empresa, además, tu tienes que empezar a aprender a llevarla. " añadió su padre.

" No voy a llevar la empresa, os lo he dicho cientos de veces. Voy a ser jugador de bas..."

La fuerte mano de Shigeru cruzó la mejilla de Rukawa, que, ya acostumbrado, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

" Te dije que no volvieras a decir ésta palabra en nuestra presencia. " dijo secamente el hombre.

Asuka refunfuñó algo, molesta, y dijo con irritación :

" No entiendo como puedes ser tan estúpido, Kaede. Nadie conuna gota de sentido común dejaría una empresa que le haría multimillonario para correr detrás de una pelota. Perro. Eso es lo que pareces. " .

" ¡DEJAD DE INSULTAR EL BÁSQUET! " gritó el número once, respirando agitadamente.

Su padre volvió a levantar la mano, pero Asuka se la paró, inclinando la cabeza graciosamente.

" ¡Que me lo dejarás tonto y entonces no tendremos heredero, cariño! " dijo guiñándole un ojo a su marido, que suspiró resignado.

" Tenemos que arreglar un par de asuntos antes de irnos a Europa. Nosotros vamos a ir a un hotel, tu también vendrás¿de acuerdo? " dijo éste.

Rukawa negó con la cabeza rápidamente y les dijo con toda la calma y frialdad que pudo :

" Me han ofrecido ir a vivir a una residencia con un...amigo. Puedo quedarme allí...".

Asuka y Shigeru se miraron un momento y asintieron de la cabeza.

" De acuerdo, pero cuando estemos listos vendrás con nosotros. " contestó ella. Rukawa asintió con la cabeza.

Shigeru miró el reloj.

" Tenemos que irnos, Asuka. " .Ella pestañeó y después de darle un beso en la mejilla a Rukawa fue hacia la puerta. Shigeru contempló a su hijo unos instantes.

" Te estaremos vigilando " dijo, y siguió a su mujer.

Rukawa se quedó en silencio unos minutos y luego empezó a llorar.

Fuera de la habitación, Ayako, Akagi, Anzai y Sakuragui esperaban, charlando sobre la marcha del equipo. Cuando ellos salieron de la habitación, la conversación se cortó y los saludaron educadamente.

" ¡Hola, chicos! Kaede nos ha hablado de vosotros...espero que lo tratéis bien..." dijo Asuka con una gran y falsa sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

" Claro que lo vamos a cuidar, señora Rukawa. Su hijo es muy importante para nosotros." Contestó Ayako, recibiendo gestos de asentimiento por parte de los otros.

" Nosotros tenemos que irnos. Señor Anzai, espero que nos informe pronto de la nueva residéncia de mi hijo " comentó Shigeru.

" Por supuesto que lo haré, pueden irse tranquilos " . repuso el entrenador.

Cuando la pareja se alejó en el ascensor, el habla volvió a los chicos.

" Parecen muy amables... " dijo Akagi con admiración.

" Si¿verdad? No entiendo como Rukawa se haya intentado suicidar teniendo unos padres así. Hasta el médico ha dicho que parecían la familia perfecta... " contestó Ayako. Sakuragui, aún emocionado, afirmó con émfasis.

&&&&&&&&&& Cinco horas después &&&&&&&&&&

En la calle de la residéncia había habido mucho follón hasta hacía aproximadamente una hora. Todos los miembros titulares del equipo y Kogure habían aceptado alegremente ayudar a a llevar prácticamente toda la habitación de Rukawa a la residencia de estudiantes, hasta las cosas que el chico les había dicho que no hacía falta que trajesen.

Había pasado cerca de media hora hasta que el pelirrojo logró echarles, y se sentó en un sillón disfrutando de la "tranquilidad " ( no paraba de pasar gente arriba y abajo del salón ) .

" Oye, zorro¿vamos a la habitación? Así ordenamos un poco tus cosas..." sugirió. Rukawa asintió con la cabeza y los dos empezaron a subir las escaleras en silencio.

La habitación que compartirían era bastante grande. Las dos camas estaban bastante juntas ( n/a : simplemente, NO PENSÉIS. ), separadas por una mesilla de noche. Al lado de cada una había un gran armario. Enfrente de las camas, dos escritorios de madera enganchados, y una estanteria medio vacía que Sakuragui casi no usaba.

Había una televisión colgada firmemente de una pared.

Una pequeña puerta a un lado daba a un lavabo privado.

Sakuragui se dejó caer en la cama mientras contemplaba como el chico de ojos azules guardaba la ropa perfectamente plegada en el armario.

" Oye, zorro..." empezó.

" Dime." dijo Rukawa, dejando la ropa y mirando al pelirrojo un momento.

" ¿...Porque me has dicho "dime" ? " replicó el que había iniciado la conversación.

" ¿Por qué no puedo decirlo? " contestó el zorro arqueando una ceja.

" Porque tendrías que haberme dicho torpe...o idiota...pero no "dime" ..." Sakuragui se incorporó.

" Está bien. Pues que quieres, idiota. " Rukawa, exasperado, se sentó en la cama el también.

" ¡Será posible¿¿Por qué me insultas ahora? " dijo el pelirrojo enfurecido.

Rukawa no pudo aguantar más y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por sus labios, seguida de una carcajada. Sakuragui entrecerró un ojo.

" ¿Qué te hace tanta grácia, zorro apestoso?"

" Nada. ¿Anda, que quieres decirme? " dijo el de ojos azules, volviendo a su expresión normal.

" Hum...¿por qué te intentaste suicidar...? " intentó Sakuragui.

" Esto a ti no te importa " . Repuso Rukawa firmemente.

" Lo se...es solo que...teniendo unos padres como los que tienes, se me hace extraño que..." añadió el pelirrojo, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

" No, si eso es verdad. Debo batir el récord, con mis padres..." dijo el otro chico, lanzando un intento de risa fracasado.

" ¿Qué pasa ahora! " saltó Sakuragui.

" Nada, idiota. "

" ¡Como que idiota ! "

" Pensé que eso era lo que querías que dijese..."

" Oh¡cállate! "

" Heh...".

&&&&&&&&&&

**Balucita :** hehehe, es que somos unas sádicas! Aunque Khira bate el récord, claro.

**Sakura : **pues sí, un poco asquerosos sí...pero han cumplido su objetivo en el fic, por lo que veo. oo.

**Lensaiak :** la conversación en el hospital, como has podido leer, está, pero cortada por cierto matrimonio...XD..

**Drk-liss : **Bien, va subiendo el número de personas que odian a Shigeru y Asuka! Que emocionante!

**Elena :** ...XDDDD...

**Khira-chan** : gracias. nn. Oye, no tendríamos que hacer algo para cortar nuestra fama...?...aunque, en el fondo, me siento orgullosa! hehehe...

**Tincgana :** Pues no, eran los únicos que quedaban en la agencia...cualquier cosa? Bueno, ya veremos lo que pasa!

**Pucknut : **De res, jajaja...doncs sembla que hi ha força gent catalana per aquí:o!

**Botan-Peony :** A mi también me gustan! XDD que bueno lo de Akagi!

**Salem Saori** : Aw, alguien que le gusta Shigeru! No me queda ninguno..

Ya está! espero que os haya gustado el cap, y ya sabéis, críticas, declaraciones, tomates y amenazas de muerte o a mi correo o una review, please!


	4. Nadie se Fijará

**CÚIDATE **

El capítulo 4...al fin...no lo pude subir antes porque no me deja entrar en fanfiction, no lo entiendo o.o...bueno, aquí Rukawa sufre bastante, así que espero que disfruteis!

&&&&&&&&&&

Rukawa estaba tendido en la cama, escuchando música, con los ojos cerrados y respiración pausada.

Nadie que lo viera en ésta situación, en la que parecía un chico normal durmiendo y sin problemas, podia saber lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza. No estaba dormido ; ya le gustaría. Hacía días que no dormía. El miedo a las pesadillas se lo impedía.

Su compañero de habitación, Hanamichi Sakuragui, estaba ahora en el instituto Shohoku. En cinco minutos terminaría las clases y llegaría a la residencia, por lo tanto debía darse algo de prisa.

Rukawa se incorporó y entrebarió los ojos, molestos por notar de nuevo la luz natural que entraba por las ventanas. Con un movimiento lento, se levantó de la cama y corrió las cortinas, dejando que la habitación quedara de nuevo a oscuras.

No obstante eso, era fácil ver.

Se acercó al armario y, inclinándose, abrió el cajón que le correspondía. Cogió una cuchilla de afeitar y se volvió a sentar en el lecho, quedándose mirándola inmóvil.

Ahora nadie vendría a ayudarle, nadie conseguiría detenerle...inspiró profundamente y se la acercó en la muñeca izquierda, temblando y intentando controlar su nerviosismo.

Poco a poco, hundió la cuchilla su brazo, pero décimas de segundo después volvió a apartarla.

Observó el corte. Era grande, pero muy superficial. Nadie podía morir por aquello. Preparándose para cortarse de nuevo, la volvió a situar encima de la herida abierta cuando...

" ¡¡¡YA HE LLEGADOOO! " un grito de voz potente llegó a los oídos de Rukawa, que se sobresaltó y se cortó la palma de la mano.

" Mierda..." murmuró el chico, al mismo tiempo que un pelirrojo entrara saltando en la habitación.

" Hey, hola, zor..." Sakuragui se quedó inmóvil al ver a Rukawa con su cuchilla de afeitar en la mano. Inmediatamente fue corriendo hasta él y le cogió la mano ensangrentada.

" ¡¡¡PERO QUE HAS HECHO, IDIOTA! " Sakuragui empezó a gritarle al zorro, sin darse cuenta de que no se iba a morir por un pequeño corte. El chico moreno cerró los ojos, intentando alejar de él aquella voz potente que le dañaba los oídos desde tan cerca. Al final no pudo aguantarlo más y se levantó.

" ¡¿Donde crees que vas, zorro! " El pelirrojo, con la boca medio abierta, observó como su "enemigo" abría la puerta y se iba. Tardó un par de minutos en reaccionar, y después salió corriendo.

" ¡¡¡RUKAWA! ¡¡Vuelve aquí! " Los chicos y chicas que pasaban por las escaleras se giraron asombrados ante los gritos del pelirrojo, que no paraba de chillar. Pero Rukawa no parecía estar cerca. Sakuragui cogió a una chica por el brazo y le preguntó casi sin respirar :

" ¿¿Has visto pasar a un chico por aquí? Alto, moreno..."

La chica, asustada, negó con la cabeza, pero su amiga adelantó un paso y señaló abajo con la cabeza.

" Se ha ido hace un par de minutos. Parecía que tuviera prisa".

Sakuragui dio las gracias mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa. Cuando llegó abajo y abrió la puerta que daba a la calle, enormas gotas de lluvia le resbalaron por la cara.

" ¡¿Qué! ¡Cuando vine no llovía...! " el chico refunfuñó, pero la chica que le había comentado donde había ido Rukawa le tocó la espalda y, cuando se giró, le tendió un paraguas.

" Q...¿como sabías qué...? " dijo Sakuragui sorprendido. La chica sonrió levemente y contestó :

" Sabía que lo ibas a buscar, y bajaste sin paraguas. Anda, date prisa o no lo encontrarás."

Después de lanzarle una sonrisa de agradecimiento, Sakuragui abrió el paraguas y echó a correr en busca del zorro.

&&&&&&&&&&

Asuka se dejó caer en la enorme cama. La sábana blanca y la esponjosidad del lecho hicieron que la mujer tuviera ganas de dormirse. Ya casi estaba perdida en el mundo de los sueños, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y su marido entró.

Shigeru, con la mano sujeta en la maneta de la puerta, observó a Asuka con expresión levemente divertida.

" No sabía que fuesen horas de dormir " . Le dijo con voz suave. La chica abrió los ojos de golpe y lanzó un suspiro al ver el propietario de la voz.

" ¿Algun día entenderás que no se puede ir por el mundo tan silenciosamente? " murmuró con voz quejosa. Shigeru solo le sonrió y, tras cerrar la puerta, se dirigió al gran armario y eligió una corbata.

" Estoy cansado de estar en Japón. No podemos tardar mucho a volver a Europa, esto es un aburrimiento " dijo en voz alta el hombre. Ella le miró con una ceja arqueada, sorprendida de que su marido mostrara sus emociones.

" Estoy de acuerdo, es aburrido estar aquí, pero tenemos que tener en cuenta a Kaede " repuso.

" ¿Qué tiene que ver él? " dijo Shigeru, molesto. " Nunca nos hemos preocupado por el niño, no veo porqué tenemos que hacerlo ahora. Nos lo llevaremos, quiera o no. "

Asuka quedó sumida en sus pensamientos durante unos segundos y después comentó :

" Es que me da la sensación que está muy agarrado a algo...o a alguien...que hay aquí. ¿Viste la cara de desesperación que puso cuando le dijimos que nos iríamos? "

" No me importa su cara, Asuka. Si quieres jugar a ser madre y cuidar de él, adelante, pero no cuentes conmigo".

Asuka puso los ojos en blanco y se hundió más en la cama.

" Me pregunto porqué me casé contigo, Shigeru. " dijo amargamente. Su marido bostezó y dijo con tono de voz monótona :

" Porque te obligaron".

" Oh, que gracioso...¡Por si no lo recuerdas a ti también! " contestó ella, molesta.

" No pretendía ser gracioso...y a mi no me obligaron. Me era indiferente casarme contigo o con otra mujer. "

Asuka murmuró algo de la insensibilidad de ciertos hombres y los dos juntos salieron de la habitación de lujo del hotel en que se habían instalado por unos días.

&&&&&&&&&&

Había buscado por todos los sitios en los que se le ocurría que podría haber ido Rukawa. Sakuragui estaba pasmado, no creía que en tan poco rato pudiese haber corrido tanto el zorro.

Ya estaba apunto de desistir cuando pasó por un parque al volver a la residencia. Estaba lloviendo más que antes y incluso la gente que llevaba paraguas quedaba bastante mojada.

_ Me pregunto como estará el zorro. Debe de estar empapado..._ – pensó con preocupación. En ese mismo instante, pasó la mirada por la gente que pasaba con prisas por el lugar y distinguió a alguien sentado en un banco, solo. Sakuragui arqueó una ceja.

_Se tiene que estar o muy loco o muy deprimido para sentarse en un parque en un día como hoy, y encima sin paraguas ni nada..._ – el pelirrojo iba a pasar de largo cuando algo le llamó la atención. Ese " alguien " que había sentado le era familiar. Cabello negro algo despeinado, postura de indiferencia..

" ¡El zorro! " dijo con un tono de alegria a la voz. Se fue acercando al banco y cuando estuvo más cerca no tuvo ninguna duda : aquel chico era Rukawa.

Se sentó a su lado y le miró. El moreno estaba completamente mojado, y con aquella fina camisa debía tener mucho frío. Encima, la herida de la muñeca no paraba de sangrar.

Su rostro continuaba tan inexpresivo como siempre. Miraba al frente, cerrado en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera se giró cuando el pelirrojo se acercó y compartió el banco con él.

" Oye...siento lo de antes, no debí echarte la bronca así...¿estás bien...? " se atrevió a preguntar.

Rukawa no le respondió. De repente, Sakuragui cambió repentinamente de opinión sobre él. Dejó de ver a un chico mimado, que siempre había tenido lo que quería, arrogante, presumido y anti-social, y vio lo que era realmente...alguien a quien le había faltado lo más esencial pero había logrado sobrevivir, un chico que simplemente quería que le dejaran en paz y le amaran un poco, y que se había refugiado en el básquet para olvidar todo lo demás.

" Lo siento. De verdad. " añadió. Acto seguido cogió con cariño la muñeca herida de Rukawa y la examinó. " Tendríamos que ir a la residencia a curarte eso...".

De repente, el zorro dijo en voz baja y suave :

" ¿Has visto? Este parque es precioso...un lugar increible para hacerse ilusiones...".

Sakuragui no pudo aguantarlo. Se acercó más a Rukawa y le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro, mientras que con el otro aguantaba el paraguas encima de ellos. Nunca había visto a nadie que necesitara tanta protección...

Rukawa se estremeció por el contacto con el pelirrojo pero no dijo nada. Sakuragui notó que el otro chico estaba temblando de frío y lo acurrucó más contra él.

" Debes de estar helado " . Le dijo al oído. Rukawa asintió, cansado, y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del otro chico.

De repente, empezó a llorar silenciosamente. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y se confundían con la lluvia, cada vez más fuerte. Sakuragui le dejó que se deshaogara, intentando darle todo el calor que podía, desconcertado por el desconsuelo del chico, pero cuanto el llanto cesó, se puso de pie.

" Vamos, vayamonos. Vas a coger una pulmonía " . Rukawa lo miró como si no le viera, y Sakuragui le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

El chico de ojos azules la aceptó y probó de nuevo sus piernas con cuidado. Dio un par de pasos inseguros y llegó debajo del paraguas, con el pelirrojo.

Avanzaron por la lluvia, apretados para que ninguno de los dos se mojara más de lo que estaban. Sakuragui estaba muy preocupado por Rukawa. No tenía ni idea de cuales eran sus problemas, pero se sintió estúpido. Él lo había pegado la primera vez que lo vio, sólo porque Haruko estaba enamorada de él. Ni le había preguntado nada, ni había intentado empezar una conversación. _Solo lo había pegado_. Y ahora pretendía sentirse más cerca de él, ayudarle, ¿ser su amigo? Lo iba a tener difícil para que el zorro confiara en él.

Subieron las escaleras de la residencia, que estaba llena de estudiantes. No era raro, estaba lloviendo mucho y los chicos y chicas no tenían nada que hacer.

Ya en la habitación, Sakuragui dejó el paraguas a un lado, pensando devolvérselo a la chica en cuanto la viera. Rukawa se quedó de pie, mirando confundido a su alrededor.

" ¿Hum? ¿Piensas quedarte aquí de pie todo el rato, zorrito? " le dijo Sakuragui con una ceja arqueada. El otro chico se fijó en donde estaba y se contempló la ropa empapada, mirando al pelirrojo con aire de confusión.

" Anda, ponte esto o vas a coger un resfriado que ya verás..." Sakuragui le tiró una camisa y unos pantalones secos, mientras negaba con la cabeza, pensando en lo que podrían hacer aquellas chicas locas si hubiesen visto a Rukawa así...

Él cogió al aire la ropa y asintió, cansado. En un minuto estaba seco. La camisa de manga corta azul y los pantalones de chándal le sentaban muy bien.

De repente, Rukawa reparó en el corte de su muñeca, ensangrentada.

" ¿Te duele? " le preguntó Sakuragui. El de ojos azules se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

" Bueno...vamos a curarte eso..." murmuró Sakuragui, levantándose y yendo al lavabo a buscar alcohol y vendas. Volvió en unos segundos y frunció el ceño.

" ¿Cómo diablos se debe de curar una cosa así? ¿Pongo el alcohol y te lo vendo,y ya? " le preguntó al herido, que solo se dignó a responder :

" Haz lo que te de la gana. "

Éstas palabras desataron de nuevo la fúria de Sakuragui, que olvidó que estaba intentando comportarse como un amigo del zorro.

" ¡¡Estúpido kitsune! ¡¡Encima que te ayudo! " Dicho esto, Hanamichi cogió la botella de alcohol y lanzó un gran chorro en medio de el corte de Rukawa.

" ¡¡¡AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH! ¡¡Se puede saber que haces, béstia! " gritó éste, levantándose y moviéndo la mano para reducir el dolor.

" Heh, ¿ves como has reaccionado? " dijo Sakuragui muy satisfecho. Rukawa abrió la boca.

" ¡¿Me estás diciendo que me has hecho esto solo para que reaccionara...! "

" ¡Acertaste, zorro! " contestó el pelirrojo la mar de satisfecho.

" ...yo...Eres increíble, idiota. " murmuró el otro chico.

" ¿Otra vez? ¡¡Ya me parecía a mi que tan callado y mimosín no tenía que durar demasiado! " dijo Sakuragui entre risas.

" Anda, vete a dormir la mona " .

" Claro, ahor...¿que mona?

" Idiota. "

" Idiota tú! "

Dejaron de mirarse, profundamente ofendidos el uno con el otro, pero de repente Rukawa miró de soslayo a Sakuragui y dijo tranquilamente :

" Oye Hanamichi... "

" ¿Uh? "

" ...Gracias. "

&&&&&&&&&&

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo como los otros n.n. Voy a contestar reviews :

**Salem Saori : **Pues estoy segura de que TODOS y TODAS lo habréis pensado, pervertidillos. ò.ó. Y lo de perro fue...XD...una ida de mi sentido común y del de Asuka...

**Balucita : **Estoy de acuerdo! Inclinémonos delante de Khira!

**Tincgana : **pues si que hay mucho catalán por aquí! A la hoguera? Pobrecitos...Aunque a Rukawa en los brazos de Hana..eso no estaria mal...!

**Ran-k : **I vinga gent de catalunya! nn moltes gràcies per la review...Europa? Ja veurem, encara que em sembla que el pobre Rukawa comparteix la teva opinió...

**Elena : **Papada! Yo! Ahora me he ofendido! Nah, que es broma ).

**Pauchan : **Bueno, el primero de Slam Dunk...a parte tengo tres de Yu Yu Hakusho...

**Drk-liss : **Hum...tu que odias tanto a los padres, cual de los dos te cae peor? Por curiosidad! XD.

**Khira : **Sufrirá, sufrirá, sufrirá! Si no no tiene gracia! Hehehe...

**Botan-Peony : **Si! Con Hana está tranquilito y calmado...de momento. Hasta que vuelvan los padres. Porque cuando vuelvan...ya verás, ya verás.

**Sakura : **Lo ayudará! Lo ayudará si yo digo que lo ayude! Hana está bajo mis ordenes, muajaja!

**Kmiloncia : **Otro voto en contra de que Rukie se vaya a Europa...ahora hay que saber si los billetes del avión ya están comprados...

**inuyasha-chan : **Mi queridísima Omega, sabes que no hay prácticamente ninguna posibilidad de que Sendo salga...a no ser que también viviera en la residencia! Hum, me acabas de dar una idea.

Hasta el próximo capítuloo!

**Merju**


	5. En Shohoku

**CUÍDATE**

Sakuragui arqueó una ceja, sorprendido ante el agradecimiento de Rukawa. Pero enseguida una sonrisa simpática se esparció por su su rostro y le guiñó el ojo a el chico moreno.

" No hay de qué, zorrito, no hay de qué. Pero promete que no lo volverás a hacer, ¿eh? Creo que en éstos últimos días he tenido más estrés que en todos los demás juntos...".

Rukawa hizo in intento fracasado de sonrisa ante las palabras de su amigo pelirrojo. De pronto, el último se puso serio y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

" Ahora en serio, zorro. Quiero que me prometas que no volverás a intentarlo. " dijo con firmeza.

Hubo diez segundos de silencio.

" ¿Lo prometes? " aventuró Sakuragui. Rukawa apartó la mirada y centró toda su atención en la baldosa de la puerta.

" Zorro, ¡prométemelo ahora mismo! " gritó el pelirrojo, ya empezando a enfurecerse. Parecía que Rukawa iba a decir algo, pero de repente la puerta se abrió con fuerza, dejando ver la imagen de una mujer de pelo castaño largo, muy maquillada y con una sonrisa reluciente, zapatos de tacón y traje caro de empresaria...

" ¡Mamá! " dijo Rukawa, asombrado.

" Eh...hola, señora Rukawa..." murmuró Sakuragui, más para si mismo que para ella, volviendo a quedar alumbrado con la vista de la espectacular Asuka. Ella entró con paso firme y elegante, el bolso colgando delicadamente de uno de sus delgados brazos.

" ¡Cariño! " se dirigió a toda prisa hacia Rukawa y le dio un beso a cada mejilla, pareciendo más dos amigos que se encontraban que una madre con su hijo ( por parte de Asuka, claro. )

" Hola...hum...¿como te...? " se dirigió la mujer hacia Sakuragui, confundida.

" Sakuragui. Hanamichi Sakuragui. " se apresuró a ayudarla éste. Asuka le sonrió alegremente y le dio las gracias otra vez por cuidar de " su niño " .

Mientras, por la mente de Rukawa circulaban verdaderos motivos de preocupación, el hecho de que su madre hubiese venido más significaba peligro para él que otra cosa...inconscientemente, se ocultó las manos detrás de la espalda. Al menos así no se verían las heridas.

De golpe un grito se oyó retumbar por el edificio, sobresaltando a los presentes de la habitación.

" ¡¡¡HANAMICHIIIIIIIIII! "

Sakuragui se sonrojó, nervioso, y se giró hacia Asuka y Rukawa.

" Perdonad...Yohei, que seguro que se ha olvidado algo..." rápidamente y en medio de una conversación en gritos, se fue corriendo.

" Bien, cariño...volvemos a estar solos..." Asuka se sentó al lado de su hijo, que la miró de forma extraña y se apartó un poco.

" No seas aguafiestas... " continuó ella con voz quejosa. Rukawa ni se immutó.

Se estuvieron en silencio bastante rato. Él esperando a que se marchara, ella intentando encontrar algun tema de conversación.

" Tu padre va a venir luego..." murmuró.

" Ah. Que alegría. " comentó su hijo sin cambiar de expresión.

"¿Por qué nos odias tanto? " consultó Asuka medio enfadada.

" Oh...adivina. Habéis sido unos padres completamente maravillosos. " le contestó Rukawa mirándola con asco. Sin darse cuenta, apoyó las manos en la cama.

Asuka miró las muñecas del chico, arqueando una ceja primero y abriendo mucho los ojos luego. Le cogió una de ellas, la herida, observando atentamente el corte provocado por la gran cuchilla.

" ¡¿Se puede saber que has hecho! Pensaba que ya no querías... " empezó su madre.

" Mira, mamá, si vas a darme la lata sobre esto, mejor te vas. Sakuragui impidió que lo hiciera y me dio... " el chico se quedó en silencio unos instantes " razones para no volver a intentarlo, así que esto está solucionado. "

La mujer le miró con desconfianza y luego dejó el brazo de su hijo en paz. Había resuelto que Sakuragui era bastante de fiar y que podía confiar en que el chico de piel pálida estuviese vivo, al menos, durante el tiempo que transcurriría antes de marcharse a Europa. Por el bien de Kaede, el chico pelirrojo del que nunca recordaba el nombre y el de ella misma, era mejor que se cumpliese la última afirmación de Rukawa y que dejasen de haber intentos. Ya le iba a costar suficiente esconderle las heridas de su hijo a su marido.

" Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿has pensado lo de ir a Europa? " consultó.

" Si...y mi respuesta sigue siendo un rotundo NO. " resolvió.

" Pero cariño, ¡tu no sabes lo maravilloso que puede llegar a ser vivir allí! Es mucho más divertido que aquí en Japón...te lo aseguro..."

" Me da exactamente igual. Me gusta vivir aquí, y voy a seguir haciéndolo, os guste o no a papá y a ti. No podéis obligarme a ir así, de repente y por el morro, después de haber pasado de mi durante dieciséis años.

Asuka se mordió el labio inferior, un poco enojada, pero enseguida se recuperó y rebuscó en su bolso.

" Espera...mira, aquí. " Sacó unas hojas de propaganda muy decoradas y se las tendió a su hijo, que las cogió y las lanzó en el suelo.

" Kaede..." murmuró. Pero ella misma las recogió y, con paciencia, intentó convencer al chico.

" Mira, ¿ves? Éste instituto es el mejor del país. Incluso compite para ser uno de los mejores de Europa...allí puedes llegar a ser lo que quieras...¡y luego no tendríamos problemas para colocarte en la universidad! "

" Oh, cállate ya " . murmuró Rukawa, testarudo.

" Mira...incluso, si quieres, algún día podría llevarte a ver un partido del deporte ése que te gusta, ¿quieres? Así podrás recordar viejos tiempos y..." empezó ella.

" Mamá, ¿no lo entiendes verdad? No quiero ver ningun partido de básquet, quiero JUGAR a básquet. JUGAR, JUGAR, JUGAR, ¿lo pillas? ¡No pienso marcharme de Japón, ni que tenga que ponerme en contra de papá! "

" Pues yo te recomiendo que no lo hagas. "

Asuka y Rukawa se giraron al oír una voz conocida detrás suyo. Shigeru, apoyado al marco de la puerta, les observaba aparentando indiferencia.

Sus ojos profundos y negros se clavaron en los de su hijo, sin desviar la mirada.

" Asuka, ¿puedes venir un momento? " le preguntó a su mujer con voz suave y aterciopelada. Ella se estremeció un poco y se acercó.

Shigeru estuvo a su lado unos segundos, y con los ojos le señaló la puerta. Asuka negó con voz débil.

" ¿Has dicho que no? ¿Te he oído bien? " preguntó el hombre. Ella, con pasos temblorosos, se dirigió al exterior y cerró la puerta tras sí.

" Bien, hijo. Nos hemos quedado solos. " murmuró el mayor.

" Q...¿Qué...vas a hacer...? " preguntó con voz ahogada Rukawa. Su padre se le acercó.

" Nada. "

Un suspiro de alivio se dejó oír de los labios de Kaede, que miró a Shigeru con algo parecido a una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

" No tan rápido, Kaede. No te voy a hacer nada, pero por ahora. Vendrás con nosotros a Europa. "

" Yo ya le he dicho a mamá que no... " empezó.

" Me da igual lo que le hayas podido decir a Asuka. Vendrás. "

Rukawa quedó en silencio, mordiendose el labio inferior para no empezar a llorar.

" La semana que viene. " afirmó Shigeru.

" ¡¿Qué! " exclamó el chico de ojos azules, levantándose con rábia.

" Lo que oy..." empezó el otro. Pero quedó interrumpido por la entrada triunfal de Sakuragui y Yohei con una pelota de baloncesto.

" Hey, sentimos interrumpir, pero es que nos íbamos a jugar y nos hemos preguntado si el z...si Rukawa quería venir...".

" Vendré. " Rukawa se puso de pie rápidamente y se colocó detrás de Yohei.

Shigeru le miró con una expresión extraña, pero acto seguido sonrió a Sakuragui y dijo en un tono alegre :

" Claro, no hay problema. De todas formas, Asuka y yo ya nos íbamos ¿verdad cariño? Así que, hijo, nos vemos pronto, y recuerda : ¡la semana que viene! "

Se dirigió a la puerta, seguido de su mujer, y desaparecieron por las escaleras. Rukawa miró el lugar por el que se habían esfumado, sumido en sus pensamientos.

" ¿La semana que viene? ¿Qué ocurre la semana que viene? " le preguntó Sakuragui con curiosidad. El zorro suspiró y murmuró :

" Nada importante... "

&&&&&&&&&&

Aquella mañana el Shohoku parecía una fiesta.

Por todos lados se había esparcido el rumor de que el gran, el maravilloso, el magnífico e insuperable número diez del equipo del instituto, el genio que hacía que las chicas se desmayasen a su paso y que los chicos se deslumbraran ante su luminosidad, volvía a reincoporarse a las clases y a los entrenamientos.

Por supuesto, solo los integrantes del equipo sabían lo ocurrido en realidad, y se habían ocupado de esparcir un rumor falso de que había tenido una lesión en..en...

" ¡En...el...en el tobillo! " dijo apresuradamente Ryota, viéndose invadido por unas diez chicas con pintadas de " Te amo, Rukawa " por toda la cara.

Mitsui le dirigió una mirada furiosa, recibiendo por contestación una de Ryota que parecia decir " nomemiresasíqueesloúnicoquesemehaocurrido... "

Era la cuarta vez consecutiva que decia que el chico moreno estaba lesionado, aunque la primera que decia " qué " se había lesionado. Anzai y Ayako ya les habían dejado suficientemente claro que cualquiera de ellos que dijese la verdad sobre lo ocurrido sería expulsado del equipo, y ninguno quería correr ese riesgo.

Se oyeron unos chillidos frenéticos en el patio, y Ryota, junto a Mitsui y Kogure, bajó rápidamente a ver que sucedia.

" Rukawarukawarukawarukawarukawa..."

" ¡Rukawa! ¡¡Aquí, mira aquí!

" Mi amor, mi vida, mi pátria, mi sentido, mi cabeza, mi pierna.."

" Es él, no puedo creerlo...¡¡ha vuelto! "

" Rukawarukawarukawarukawarukawa..."

" ¡¡Rukawa, mi amor, muero por tiiii!

" ¡Quiero un autógrafo tuyo...auch, tu, quítate de en medio..."

" ¡Quítate tu, lista! ¡RUKIEEE, AQUÍ! "

" Rukawarukawarukawarukawarukawa..."

Había un follón increíble. Prácticamente todas las chicas del Shohoku estaban abajo, con banderas de Arriba, Rukawa , pintadas en la cara, libretas ara autógrafos...claramente increíble. Parecía que el actor más famoso del mundo acabara de llegar. Los chicos vieron desde lejos como Sakuragui se intentaba abrir paso entre las fangirls locas a puñetazos, mientras arrastraba al zorro consigo. Rukawa estaba con su postura de indiferencia habitual, cosa que desconcertó bastante a las chicas.

" Rukie, cariño, ¿cómo va tu tobillo? " le preguntó una con voz muy suave.

" ¿Tobillo? " el chico se paró un momento y miró a la chica con expresión interrogante. Todos pudieron contemplar como ella se cogía del brazo de sus amigas, se le desorbitaban los ojos, empezaba a temblar de emoción y decía con una vocecita apenas perceptible :

" Me...me...me ha hablado...me ha hablado..."

Viendo que de ella no conseguiria nada, se giró hacia su amiga que la sujetaba y volvió a preguntar :

" ¿Qué pasa con mi tobillo? "

La amiga, una chica de ojos marrones y teñida de rubia, tampoco pudo contestar.

Duró menos que la otra.

...Se desmayó.


	6. Despedida Forzosa

**CUÍDATE**

Bueeno...después de días de estrés y lamentaciones, conseguí terminar éste capítulo y subirlo aproximadamente cuando tocaba. A causa de algunos problemas que desconozco no puedo subir fics, así que dadle las gracias a Salem Saori para poder continuar leyéndolo. n.n. Ah, y también pedir disculpas...en el otro capítulo me olvidé de comentar las reviews... o/o...

**&&&&&&&&&&**

La bici avanzaba lentamente, con un rumbo fijo pero sin aparentarlo. Su dueño la manejaba medio mirando hacia atrás, cosa que provocó que estuviera a punto de ser atropellado en más de una ocasión. Los conductores le gritaban y los niños se reían de las eses que iba haciendo en medio de la carretera, pero él prácticamente los ignoraba.

Tenía demasiados problemas ya como para concentrarse en conducir bien una bicicleta. Apretó rabioso el manillar.

Pero ¿rabioso porqué?

Hacia mucho rato que se lo preguntaba. Bueno, rato no. Días. Semanas. ¿Porqué odiaba tanto la idea de irse a Europa?

Odiaba vivir a Japón.

...¿lo odiaba, verdad?

Entonces, ¿porqué, porqué, porqué?

Su vida le era indiferente por completo, ¿qué más daba estar en Japón, a Europa, o en Estados Unidos, o a la mierda...?

¿Quizá ahora se aferraba a algo que había en Japón?

¿O A ALGUIEN?

" ¡¡BARRABUMBA! "

&&&&&&&&&&

" ¿Se ha ido ya? "

Sakuragui arqueó una ceja, confundido. El zorrito se había marchado a la residencia sin él, por lo visto. Era algo extraño, ya que desde que compartían habitación siempre había estado yendo y volviendo del instituto juntos.

" ¿Qué más da? Así puedes venir con nosotros, ni que sea una vez, que hace tiempo que no vamos a los recreativos..." aventuró Yohei. El pelirrojo, desde el incidente con Rukawa, había estado lo más lejos de ellos que era posible. Tanto que la gundam se había distanciado mucho, y aunque él hacía todo lo posible para intentar volver a reunirles, presentía que los sentimientos de Sakuragui cambiaban cada segundo.

" Lo siento, Yohei, pero hoy no puedo. Prometí que cuidaría de él y lo haré. " El pelirrojo alzó una mano solemnemente, simulando un juramento, y Yohei suspiró decepcionado.

" ¿Vas a ir a buscarle? "

Sakuragui asintió con firmeza.

" Bueno, pues yo me voy...tengo cosas que hacer." Casi sin esperar a que su compañero pudiera responderle, Yohei se marchó. Sakuragui casi se quedó aliviado, pudiendo así pensar con más claridad qué haría a continuación.

_Voy a ir a buscarle al parque. Cuando le pasa algo siempre va allí. _

&&&&&&&&&&

" Por dios, ¡¿es que estás loco! ¿Dónde vas mirando hacia atrás con la bici en medio de la carretera? ¡¡pudieron haberte matado! "

Akira Sendo arrastraba a Rukawa de un brazo. Éste último tenía una bolsa de hielo que le cubría un golpe no muy fuerte, pero sí considerable.

Iba despistado por la carretera, y un coche le dio un golpe y le tiró al suelo. Dio la " casualidad " de que su graaan amigo Sendo pasaba por allí cerca y le rescató. O al menos, eso le había repetido durante media hora seguida.

" Te llevaré a la residencia. Podemos ir en mi moto, o coger un taxi . " comentó el jugador estrella del Ryonan. Rukawa, cansado ya de su compañía, dijo simplemente :

" No hace falta. Volveré en bici " .

" Si, ¿no? Con la rueda pinchada y el manillar hecho una porquería. Además, con éste golpe, conviene no dejarte solo en un rato " . Respondió el otro chico irónicamente.

Rukawa no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la propuesta de Sendo. Después de avanzar un par de minutos en silencio y dejar la bicicleta en un taller que el segundo conocía, se subieron a la moto y se marcharon hacia la residencia.

&&&&&&&&&&

" Pues no está aquí ésta vez... " dijo Sakuragui en voz alta, para sí mismo. Había ido andando hasta el parque, pero nada. El zorro seguía sin aparecer. Parecía haberse esfumado... aunque, con el tiempo que llevaba dando vueltas, era posible que ya se hubiera ido a la residencia.

Será eso. El muy estúpido se ha largado por su cuenta, sin decirme nada ni avisarme, y llevo más de una hora buscándole para nada...

Suspiró, y mientras refunfuñaba, contó el dinero que tenía. No era suficiente para pagar un viaje en autobús, y mucho menos para coger un taxi.

El pelirrojo resopló y de sispuso a recorrer el camino hasta el sitio donde residía.

&&&&&&&&&&

" Es aquí, ¿verdad? " preguntó Sendo mirando a su compañero. Rukawa asintió con aspecto cansado, y tras aparcar la moto, se dejó ayudar por el puercoespín para bajar de ella.

" ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien...? " le preguntó por milésima vez. Rukawa, poniendo los ojos en blanco, lanzó un gruñido que solo podía significar que no, pero Sendo le conocía algo y lo interpretó correctamente.

" Bien, pues. Te acompañaré hasta tu habitación " .

" Puedo ir solo, no me moriré por el camino " .

" Prefiero comprobarlo por mi cuenta, gracias. Siento que estás bajo mi responsabilidad" . Sendo le lanzó una sonrisa tan divertida que Rukawa no pudo más que devolvérsela con un poco de gratitud. Se podía decir que le había salvado la vida, y se sentía agradecido.

Así que dejó que le siguiera escaleras arriba. Las chicas, últimamente notablemente satisfechas con la presencia del chico de ojos azules, no pudieron dejar de mirarles con los ojos convertidos en corazones de amor que palpitaban en cada paso que dieran ellos.

" Ya me habían comentado que normalmente enamoras las chicas que te ven ni que sea una vez...pero creí que era una exegeración... " comentó el jugador del Ryonan, visiblemente divertido por la situación. Rukawa solo lanzó un insulto en voz baja. No le gustaba en absoluto que las chicas se desmayaran cuando pasase, que le pidiesen molestos autógrafos o que gritaran su nombre una y otra vez. Eso era lo de menos.

" Ya está, es ésta ". Se paró ante una habitación, apoyando la espalda en la puerta.

" Bueno, pues supongo que ahora si puedo irm... " empezó el otro.

" ¡¡SORPRESA! "

Asuka salió de la habitación con una sonrisa agradable pintada en el rostro, seguida de cerca de Shigeru, que ya pasó de fingir y miró a Sendo de una forma que parecía decir " vete ya y déjanos en paz, merluzo."

Sendo, advirtiendo la mirada hostil de Shigeru y notando el parecido entre él y Kaede, pensó que si eran sus padres lo mejor sería irse ya. Y así lo expresó.

" Bueno, yo creo que ya me voy " . dijo lentamente. Se despidió de Rukawa y le dijo adiós con la mano a Asuka, y luego empezó a bajar por donde había subido.

_La verdad es que son una família bastante extraña... _pensó, sin saber si reír o llorar. Mientras bajaba los escalones pensativo, pudo ir la voz de Rukawa que decía algo de un aeropuerto. El puercoespín se encogió de hombros y, tras mirar el reloj y comprobar que era tarde, salió pitando del sitio.

" ¿Al aeropuerto? ¡¿Ahora! " dijo Rukawa con la boca medio abierta.

" Si, verás, es que el piloto de nuestro avión se ha puesto enfermo y no podrá llevarnos dentro de tres o cuatro días, así que hemos pensado que lo mejor sería viajar como todo el mundo. Ya hemos solicitado los billetes. " dijo Asuka suavemente.

" Pero...no sabía que iba a ser tan pronto... " murmuró su hijo.

" Como antes mejor. " dijo Shigeru firmemente.

" Vale, de acuerdo, deja que vaya a guardar mis cosas... " contestó Rukawa con voz ahogada por la pena que le producía marcharse. Asuka lo detuvo colocando su mano encima del hombro del chico y dijo suavemente :

" Ya te la he hecho. Se la ha llevado uno de los chicos que tenemos contratados hace ya un buen rato..."

" Vamos, es muy tarde. El avión saldrá en poco rato, así que movámonos ya. " repuso Shigeru.

" Esperad...tengo que dejarle una nota o algo a Sakuragui... " dijo Rukawa con voz agobiada.

" No hay tiempo, cariño. Ya le llamarás cuando lleguemos a Europa" .

" No, no lo entendéis, él se preocupará y... "

" ¿No has oído a tu madre? No tenemos tiempo. Consuélate pensando que ha sido culpa tuya, por estarte tanto rato por la calle. "

Rukawa notó como su padre le cogía del brazo y tiraba de él hacia abajo. En un estado de shock tan fuerte que no pudo replicar, él se dejó llevar. Pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar abajo del todo, encontró a una chica con la que había cruzado un par de palabras, no tenía la habitación muy lejos de la suya.

" ¡Espera! Mary, ven un momento... " llamó Rukawa a la chica de Estados Unidos. Mary se giró, sorprendida, y le sonrió al chico.

" Buenas, Rukawa. ¿Qué tal tod... " empezó.

" Perdona, no tengo tiempo. ¿Sabes el chico pelirrojo que iba conmigo? Si, ése, Hanamichi. Pues cuando venga por aquí, le dices que me arrastran a Europa y... " El jugador estrella cerró los ojos para intentar encontrar alguna manera de comunicarle a Sakuragui que no quería ir sin que sus padres lo entendieran.

" Y...y que si no me sigue quizá haya un número 3... " murmuró al oído de la chica, que no entendía nada.

" Vamos, ¡que perderemos el avión! " Asuka cogió a su hijo de la mano y lo empujó hacia la puerta.

" ¿Se lo dirás? " gritó Rukawa en dirección a la chica.

" ¡Claro! Hasta pronto..." le dijo ella a gritos también.

Rukawa suspiró aliviado. Ya se sentía más tranquilo. Entró en el gran coche lujoso después de sus padres y cerró los ojos con fuerza. En pocos minutos llegaron al aeropuerto de Japón.

&&&&&&&&&&

El pelirrojo iba a entrar en la residencia cuando oyó que alguien le llamaba de lejos.

Se giró con el ceño fruncido y vio a Sendo que avanzaba hacia él sonriendóle. Lanzó un suspiro de resignación y dijo rápidamente :

" Lo siento, pero es que hoy no tengo tiemp... "

" Será un momento. Solo decirte que si necesitas otro compañero de habitación, ya sabes... " le dijo el jugador del Ryonan guiñándole un ojo pícaramente. Sakuragui abrió un poco la boca, muy confundido.

" ¿De qué hablas? "

" Hombre, ya sabes, ahora que Rukawa se irá... quizá te encuentres solo...y mira, tú, yo hacía tiempo que quería irme a vivir fuera de casa, porqué mis padres me tienen un poco agob...

" ¿Cómo que el zorro se va? ¿De donde has sacado tu eso? " preguntó el pelirrojo alarmado. Sendo le miró sin comprender.

" Hombre, pensaba que lo sabrías. Lo acompañé aquí hace un rato porqué se le rompió la bici, y cuando me iba escuché que hablaba con sus padres de nosequé de un aeropuert...eh, Sakuragui,¿dónde vas? "

Sakuragui dejó a Sendo plantado en medio de la calle y, tras entrar a la residencia, empezó a subir las escaleras a toda velocidad. No se fiaba mucho del jugador del Ryonan, pero tenía que hablar de Rukawa con todo aquello, seguro que algo de cierto habría...

" Rukawa, ya me estás contando ahor... "

El pelirrojo cortó él mismo su frase cuando advirtió que en la habitación no había nadie.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por aquello.

Todas las cosas de su compañero de habitación se habían esfumado. Hasta las sábanas de la cama.

Con los ojos grandes como platos, Sakuragui abrió el armario del zorro.

También vacío.

Sin encontrar nada parecido a una nota, empezó a bajar hacia abajo otra vez para interrogar a Sendo, pero una chica conocida le paró y le sonrió.

" ¿Qué tal, Hanamichi? " le preguntó Mary.

" Lo siento, Mary, pero es que tengo pris... " empezó.

" ¿Adivino que estarás buscando a Rukawa? " dijo ella.

" ¿Cómo...?

" Mira, presiento que esto es importante, así que lo quiero hacerte perder el tiempo. Ha bajado las escaleras arrastrado por su padre y seguido por su madre. Al menos, creo que eran ellos, ya que guardaban un gran parecido. Me ha parado y me ha preguntado si podía darte un recado. Así que lo que tengo que decirte es... " Mary frunció el ceño para recordar exactamente y dijo : _" Me han arrastrado a Europa y si no me sigues quizá haya un número tres. "_

Ahora si que Sakuragui no entendía nada de nada.

" ¿...número tres? Que núm...espera... ha habido ya dos intentos de sui..." abrió mucho la boca.

Me han arrastrado a Europa / Un número tres / Aeropuerto ...

" ¡¡¡Mary! ¿¿Tienes una moto o algo parecido?

&&&&&&&&&&

El aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente que iba y venía, concentrados en los lugares donde tenían que ir. Él no iba ; solo seguía. Su madre guiaba el grupo, dirigiéndose firmemente a una puerta de embarque que tenían a unos metros.

Una chica morena le pidió el pasaporte, que su padre entregó por él. Después de unas palabras que el chico de ojos azules no escuchó, continuaron avanzando, ésta vez al aire libre, hacia un gran avión que les esperaba.

El ruido era insoportable, y Rukawa se alegró de poder subir de una vez. Allí, su madre lo hizo sentar al lado de la ventanilla. Ella se sentó a su lado, quedando entre su marido y su hijo.

Kaede miró al exterior absorto.

" _Bienvenidos a éste vuelo hacia Europa. La compañía desea que pasen un buen viaje y que la instalación sea de sus comodidades. Para cualquier problema, pueden solicitar a una de las azafatas que acompañan éste vuelo. Les informamos de que no pueden desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad hasta previo aviso. Dentro de una hora y media, les será servido algo de comer. Gracias por su atención. "_

" Estás bien, ¿cariño? " murmuró Asuka al ver a su hijo con los ojos cerrados. Rukawa asintiño y los abrió, mirando por la ventanilla.

Iba a dejar Japón.

No volvería hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

Mientras el avión empezaba a correr para elevarse después, Rukawa fijó su vista en una de las personas que había en la pista.

Dos oficiales del aeropuerto tenían agarrado a un chico pelirrojo que miraba como el avión se iba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Inexplicablemente para Asuka, que no comprendía lo que le ocurría a su hijo, Rukawa también empezó a llorar.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Al final nuestro querido Rukie se nos ha ido a Europa...bueno, mejor para mi, así lo tengo más cerca! Mira, tu, incluso lo llevaré a mi ciudad...

**Elena : **Greez, si fuera un instituto femenino, no creo que el pobre viviese para contarlo... O.O...aunque claro, si fuera solo de chicas cabe entender que él no estaría allí**... &**imagen de Sakuragui y Rukawa vestidos de mujeres**&**...NO, NO ESTARÍA!

**Kakira Tsukikawa : **Muchas gracias...seh, aunque por culpa del fin de curso me ha costado actualizar, lo conseguí!

**Kmiloncia : **Wa, no lo hemos impedido al final...Rukie-chan se ha ido a Europa...Porqué yo lo secuestraré! Me lo quedo para mi!

**Mary : **Muy monas, verdad? n.n Yo me veo ahí, gritando con ellas, perfectamente...aunque creo que no llegaría a desmayarme, eso no.

**Salem Saori : **Si, sorry...no se que le pasa a mi ordenador... ;; ... bueno, lo tuyo con Shigeru..haríais buena pareja. Y si, Asuka está un poco/muy intimidada, pobrecita.

**Dark Kakoru Shinigami : **Si, gritémoslo todos! Rukawa, Rukawa! XD..,pongámonos a la altura de las chicas que se desmayan! Olé!

**Sakura** : Pues sí, lo ha demostrado...si no es tan malaa! Pobrecita...uy, uy, como cierta Salem te oiga decir eso de Shigeru, me parece que el número uno terminaras siendo tu... ó.ò...

**Aliss.chan : **Un punto para ti! Esa es la clave, joderle la existencia...es que es un desgraciado...no me extraña nada que el pobre Kaede sea así, tan reservado...

**Botan-Peony : **Si, sufrimientooo... jejeje... lo maltrata? Ajá, para leer eso tendrás que esperar uno o dos capítulos más!


	7. Una Vez Más

**MediCUÍDATE**

_¡¡¡No me pienso quedar aquí parado ni un segundo más! _

Sakuragui se secó las lágrimas rápidamente y, sacándose de encima como pudo a los chicos de seguridad, se dirigió hacia la cabina de teléfono más cercana.

Con un par de llamadas consiguió que sus amigos le trajeran todos los ahorros que tenían juntos. Era bastante, pues antes de que Rukawa se intentara suicidar habían trabajado muy duro durante meses al salir del Shohoku por las tardes.

Después de prometerles una y otra vez que se los devolvería en cuanto pudiese, la gundam se marchó y le dejó solo delante de una taquilla. Con los brazos cruzados, esperó a que la cola avanzara y cuando llegó delante de la chica dijo rápidamente :

" Un billete para Europa, por favor " .

" El próximo vuelo sale dentro de quince minutos. Si tiene que facturar, será mejor que espere al vuelo de dentro de dos horas y med... " empezó la chica.

" No tengo que facturar nada " . Dijo el pelirrojo con impaciencia.

" Entonces sus maletas tienen que tener un peso limitado. Me deja que las pese, ¿por favor? " volvió a preguntar la trabajadora.

" No llevo maletas, señora. No llevo nada. ¿Me cobra? "

Ante la mirada reprobatoria de la muchacha, Sakuragui pagó el viaje, quedándose con poquísimo dinero.

" El suficiente para encontrar a Rukawa, espero... " dijo para si mismo. Con preocupación, pensó que les iba a costar bastante volver.

&&&&&&&&&&

" Estáte quieto " . Ordenó Shigeru con la cara escondida detrás de un enorme periódico. Rukawa movió la cabeza, molesto.

" Ya basta. No necesito que me pinten... " exclamó furioso mientras intentaba apartar de él el colorete que una mujer especializada le intentaba poner. Asuka se tapó la boca con una mano, reprimiendo como pudo una carcajada.

" Oh, venga, cariño. Es que estás muy pálido, debe de ser que te mareas... "

" No es que me maree. Es que yo soy así. " replicó el chico.

" Tienes que estar muy guapo para la rueda de prensa. Es muy importante que des una buena impresión, piensa que serás el heredero de nuestra empresa cinematográfica y que todo el mundo querrá saber si estarás capacitado para seguir ofreciéndoles nuevas películas cuando tu padre y yo ya no podamos... " le explicó Asuka.

" Espera un momento. ¿has dicho rueda de prensa? " Dijo Rukawa con la boca entreabierta.

" Err...si... " dijo Asuka mientras tragaba saliva.

" ¡¡No me habíais dicho nada de eso! " El chico apartó de un manotazo a la mujer que hacía los posibles para maquillarle, inclinadísima como estaba en la limusina. Asuka, que se sentaba delante de su hijo, movió la pierna nerviosamente.

" Es que me hubieras dicho que no querías ir... " murmuró.

" ¡Y no tengo intención de hacerlo! " gritó.

Shigeru, con su habitual inezpresividad, se giró de delante de todo ( en el asiento al lado del chófer ) y dijo con un tono de voz duro :

" Irás. "

Rukawa se quedó en silencio, y Asuka le miró con solidaridad mientras se encogía de hombros.

" ¿Puedo terminar? " dijo con voz grave la mujer que lo estaba maquillando, enfadada. Shigeru asintió con la cabeza y Rukawa hizo todo lo posible por dejar de tragar polvos de colores.

Unos minutos después, la limusina se paró. Shigeru abrió la puerta del lujoso coche y miró a su mujer y a su hijo.

" Venga, daros prisa. Salimos en cinco minutos. "

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el antiguo jugador del Shohoku era arrastrado corriendo por unos pasillos llenos de gente que les acompañaba un rato hablando a una velocidad increíble con Shigeru o con Asuka de algo de unos actores de una película o del presupuesto de unos decorados, hasta que se pararon frente a una puerta cerrada.

El hombre apoyó la espalda a la pared y se cruzó de brazos. Asuka peinó a Rukawa con los dedos rápidamente y le dijo :

" Escúchame bien. Detrás de esa puerta hay muchísima gente que nos hará fotos y preguntará a gritos, pero tu no te preocupes. Tu solo avanza cuando yo te lo diga, y una vez al frente, si que tendrás que contestar las preguntas que te hagan, ¿de acuerdo? "

El chico asintió con resignación, y tras una sonrisa de ánimo de Asuka, la puerta se abrió y los tres avanzaron por un camino saturado de guardaespaldas que paraban a la gente. Luces salían sin cesar de cámaras de fotos, y cuando consiguieron llegar a la especie de escenario donde hablarían los tres, había pasado un buen rato.

Le sentaron detrás de una larga mesa, entre su madre y su padre. Tenía un vaso lleno de agua delante suyo, y dio un pequeño sorbo. Rukawa miró a su madre, que sonreía a las cámaras resplandeciente. Shigeru de vez en cuando también mostraba algun pequeño gesto de que " podía " ser amable, pero con poca frecuencia. Estaba sentado muy recto, sin casi moverse, y lo único que le diferenciaba de una estátua eran sus parpadeos.

El zorro suspiró y fingió prestar atención a las preguntas y respuestas de las que se estaba hablando en la sala. Sus padres, amablemente, daban su opinión a todo lo que los periodistas les consultaban, y los flashes empezaban a ser molestos para él.

Entonces, Asuka le miró amablemente, y con los ojos le hizo entender que ahora le tocaría a él.

Rukawa sintió con la cabeza y miró hacia la multitud que tenía delante. Un hombre de las primeras filas carraspeó un par de veces y luego se levantó y dijo :

" ¿Cree que está preparado para dirigir la empresa junto a sus padres? "

Nunca nadie contestó ésta pregunta.

La persona a la cual se le había formulado miraba hacia delante, mucho más adelante que el sitio donde se hallaba el periodista. Miraba al fondo de la sala, donde un par de guardaespaldas discutían con un muchacho alto y pelirrojo.

" ¡¿Cómo que no se puede entrar sin permiso! " exclamaba Sakuragui en voz bastante alta, encarando a los dos chicos. El primero de ellos frunció el ceño de mal humor y dijo con los brazos cruzados :

" Lo que oyes, chaval. Anda, ¿porqué no te vuelves a tu casita y dejas de complicarnos la vida? "

" ¡¡Pero qué...! "

El otro hombre rió la gracia a su compañero. Sakuragui, muy mosqueado, desvió la mirada hacia Rukawa, que se la devolvía sin pestañear. El pelirrojo sonrió abiertamente.

Algunas personas se habían girado cuando el chico entró en la sala, pero la cosa se derrumbó cuando empezó a gritarse con los guardaespaldas. Todo el mundo les observaba con diversión, incluidos los padres de Rukawa.

Asuka le miraba intentando que no se le escapara la risa y Shigeru le lanzaba una mirada muy glacial.

De repente, Sakuragui empezóa correr hacia el escenario. Los chicos de seguridad le gritaban que se parase detrás suyo, pero él los ignoró y continuó avanzando. Pasó por encima de gente que estaba riendo, tiró a ancianos al suelo y hizo lo que pudo para llegar al escenario.

Subió de un salto y se plantó delante de Rukawa. Y antes de que nadie tuviera tiempo de detenerle, le plantó un beso a los labios.

Rukawa, de pronto, notó que no evitaba aquel beso. Al contrario, se encontró correspondióle con furia y ganas. Dejó que la lengua de Sakuragui se paseara por su boca e hizo lo mismo cuando éste la aparto un poco.

En aquel mismo momento, hubo tres segundos de immobilidad total en la sala. Pasados los tres contados, las cámaras de fotos se empezaron a disparar increíblemente, y los periodistas preguntaron todos a la vez.

" Señor Rukawa, ¿qué opina de la homosexualidad de su hijo? "

" Señora Rukawa, ¿está de acuerdo con la pareja del señor Kaede? "

" ¿Creen que una persona homosexual estará capacitada para llevar la empresa?"

" ¿Cuándo se definió la sexualidad de su hijo? "

Mientras éstas preguntas y cien más se chillaban entre la audiencia, Rukawa y Sakuragui rompieron el beso por falta de aire y se miraron con los ojos brillantes.

Asuka los miraba con los ojos muy abieros pero con una casi imperceptible sonrisa tímida dibujada en el rostro. Shigeru, en cambio, se levantó y colocó las dos manos en los hombros de su hijo. Miró al público y dijo :

" Queríamos anunciar la pareja de nustro hijo ésta misma noche, pero no de una manera tan directa. Hanamichi Sakuragui, la persona que Kaede ha elegido para compartir su vida, es muy impetuoso y precipitado...no tenemos ningun problema con la sexualidad de nuestro hijo... "

Mientras su padre contestaba todas las preguntas qu ele hacían con completa educación, Rukawa notó que le clavaba las manos en el hombro con tanta fuerza que tenía ganas de gritar.

Apenas acabaron las dudas, Shigeru prácticamente arrancó de allí a Rukawa, Asuka y Sakuragui. Sin decir palabra, pasaron otra vez por el pasillo. Sakuragui no paraba de lanzar miradas y hacer carícias en la mano de su "pareja", pero Kaede estaba muy asustado. Y parecía que Asuka también.

En el momento en que llegaron a la gran mansión Rukawa después de un viaje en coche de silencio sepulcral y miradas curiosas de los guardaespaldas, Shigeru cogió a Rukawa por el cuello y se lo llevó a una habitación.

" Ocúpate tu del pelirrojo. " dijo secamente mirando a Asuka.

Sakuragui se quedó con la boca medio abierta al ver desaparecer a Shigeru y a Kaede por aquella puerta, y le entró un escalofrío al recordar la mirada de desesperación que el chico le había lanzado.

Asuka le condunció a una habitación del piso superior. Solo había una cama y una silla en aquella sala, y mientras que él se sentó en la cama, procurando alejarse todo lo que le era posible de la mujer, ella se sentó en la silla y movió las piernas nerviosamente.

" ¿Me...me puedes decir que demonios está pasando...?"

"¿No está suficientemente claro? Mi marido odia los homosexuales...¿cómo crees que se ha sentido cuando ha visto que su propio hijo lo era? Ha visto manchada toda su reputación. " dijo Asuka secamente.

Sakuragui de repente sintió que todo su ánimo se iba hacia abajo, y con voz temblorosa murmuró :

" ¿Pero tu...estás con nosotros? "

Asuka relajó la expresión y se acercó al pelirrojo.

" Mira, Sakuragui, yo con Shigeru no puedo hacer nada. Pero intentaré ayudaros lo máximo que pueda. Se supone que ahora debería estarte haciendo daño psicológicamente, pero no voy a hacerlo. Solo te pido que si viene mi marido hagas comédia para que no se de cuenta ".

" ¿Y que pasa con el zorro? Con Kaede, digo...¿yo solo tengo que fingir y a él le estan dando una paliza...¡¡es injusto! " gritó muy enfadado. Asuka suspiró amargamente.

" Razón de más para que a ti no te pase nada. Si tu también estuvieras mal, cuando le veas, ¿quién le ayudará? "

Sakuragui se quedó en silencio y asintió, avergonzando. Pasaron sentados allí, en silencio, cerca de una hora, o al menos eso le pareció al pelirrojo. Pasado éste rato, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Los dos dieron un salto de donde estaban sentados, pero solo era una de las chicas que cuidaban de la casa. Era morena y parecía bastante asustada, se agarraba el delantal con fuerza.

" El...el señor Rukawa ha ordenado que bajen a la sala de detrás... "

" De acuerdo, ahora vamos... " respondió Asuka. Hizo una seña a Sakuragui y ambos bajaron la gran escalera seguidos de la chica.

" Es aquí ". Dijo Asuka quedandose en la entrada de la sala. Sakuragui, en cambio, se adentró un poco más. Pero casi inmediatamente oyeron como la puerta se cerraba y alguien echaba el cerrojo por fuera.

" ¡¡Pero qué...! " exclamó el pelirrojo mientras Asuka se giraba sorprendida.

" Lo siento, señora Rukawa, es que el señor me ha ordenado que les encierre... " dijo la voz de la chica desde detrás de la puerta. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar y estaba asustada.

" Comprendo, Ana. No te preocupes. ¿Donde está mi marido? " preguntó Asuka.

" Ha salido hace unos minutos, señora Rukawa. Si necesitan algo, yo... "

" Puedes irte, tranquila. "

" De acuerdo, señora. "

Oyeron pasos que se alejaron, y Sakuragui avanzó de muy mal humor.

" Vale, y ahora que se supone que...¡¡AH! ¡¡KAEDE! "

Él y Asuka se acercaron corriendo a Rukawa, que estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado en la pared. Tenía un corte muy feo en la cabeza y estaba lleno de morados. Le costaba respirar. Sakuragui se alarmó mucho.

" ¡¡Kaede! Aguanta, aguanta, ya verás como salimos de ésta...¿qué te ha hecho ese hijo de puta? "

" ¡¡Kaede, contéstame! "

" ...¿Kaede...? "

" Asuka, ¡¡¡NO ME CONTESTA! "

Asuka oyó el monólogo y puso los ojos en blanco.

" Deja ya de agobiarle. Ahora vuelvo ". Se fue hacia la puerta y consiguió que Ana le trajera un botiquín.

En unos minutos le desinfectaron y vendaron como pudieron, y cuando Sakuragui le acariciaba la pierna, Kaede despertó. Los miró a todos con expresión grave y simplemente dijo :

" Tenemos que salir de aquí. "

&&&&&&&&&&

Y finaliza éste capítulo del Cuídate. El siete ya contando con el epílogo. Fiu. Es el fic más largo que he hecho...n.n

Este fic se está acabando, gente. Solo me queda un capítulo más y el epílogo...y he de decir que el próximo capítulo será bastante más corto, y que el epílogo aún más... espero que hayáis disfrutado de él! Y ahora, las reviews :

**Salem Saori : **Creo que la palabra " merluzo " lo define todo, efectivamente. vv . Claro, Mary fue la inspiración divina, Sal...XD... Si, en realidad, quién no odia a Alyx?

**Kmiloncia : **hehehe...de ninguna manera...Rukie está perfectamente bajo control en Barcelona... (( mirada sádica hacia Rukawa )).

**Aliss.chan : **(( limándose las uñas )) en realidad, yo le regalé los billetes a Shigeru...él pensaba irse a la mierda y yo le dije que no era un buen lugar para gente de su sociedadpero que va, no fue conveniencia... (( silbando )).

**Kaehana9 : **Y coge un avión. Y, en cierto modo, es el originario de todas las desgracias del pobre en vez de rescatarlo. v.v.

**Mary : **Porque en Europa estoy yo para torturarle, muajaja. Nah, si el avión se estropea, no tiene gracia!

**Dark Kakoru Shinigami : **si, pobre Sendo, él que solo quería ayudar...o no...XD... Rukawa morirá? Esa es la pregunta del día!

**Botan-Peony : **Bueno, parece que Sendo ha triunfado en éste capítulo, curioso... o.o...ay, pobre Hana...todo el mundo lo trata de tonto...XDD..

**Mashou No Tenshi : **Lo amo. ). De Rukawa no se que va a ser, quizá incluso lo mate. Hehe, tengo que pensar que será de él. Me alegra mucho que el fic te guste n.n.

**Kakira Tsukikawa : **Bueno, alguien que ha pillado lo de Sendo! Aunque con los dos capítulos que quedan de fic no creo que me tiempo a hacer que Sakuragui sea infiel...

**Elena : **Tenía que pasarse, ten en cuenta que en realidad el plan es no volver a Japón nunca más...y no creo que pudieran soportalo ninguno de los dos, Sakuragui tendría que compartir habitación con Sendo!

**Tincgana : **Tranquila, me alegra que te hayan gustado n.n. Rukawa para Sendo? En realidad, esta es una muy buena idea... (( mira irónicamente a cierta autora de fics con la que suele hablar... ))

**Nian : **Asuka es buena, ya lo has visto, pero no creo que ella sea capaz de hacer nada para que Rukie no se vaya...

**Yukari-chan : **ok, ok, ya lo he subido, tranquila... No te preocupes, estar loca es genial, te habla una experta!

Hasta la semana qu eviene, espero vuestras reviews!

**Merju**


	8. ¿Adiós?

**CUÍDATE**

Bueno...no mucho que decir. Antes de que leáis, deciros que éste es el último capítulo que pasa de las dos páginas...v.v... el epílogo no se si pasará de una...

&&&&&&&&&&

Sakuragui, frenando el impulso de abrazar a su zorro y viendo que éste estaba más o menos bien, asintió con énfasis.

" Estoy completamente de acuerdo, no podemos quedarnos aquí. "

Asuka sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior con aire de pensativa. Tuvieron unos instantes de silencio que la mujer rompió diciendo :

" Dejadlo en mis manos, creo que sabré como... " dejó su propia frase cortada a medias y se dirigió hacia al puerta, lanzando un grito a la chica que los había encerrado. Se oyeron unos pasos y una voz femenina que decía :

" Si, ¿señora? "

" Ana, ¿quién te contrató? " preguntó Asuka.

" Usted, señora... " exclamó la voz, visiblemente sorprendida.

" Bien, pues entonces te mandamos tanto mi marido como yo, que en teoria tengo superioridad porque te contraté, ¿cierto? "

" C-cierto, señora Rukawa... " murmuró la voz a penas audible, titubeando. Asuka hizo la seña de la victoria a los chicos.

" Bien, pues te ordeno que nos saques de aquí. Si no lo haces te despido. "

Hubo un rato de silencio al otro lado de la puerta y al fin se oyó una llave que giraba haciendo un ruido muy suave y la imagen de la chica con delantal y cara de confusión les apareció a la vista.

" Señora, yo... " empezó la chica.

" No digas nada más, Ana. Te subo el sueldo. " dijo Asuka amablemente. La chica puso cara de ilusión y desapareció a la velocidad de la luz. Sakuragui ayudó a Rukawa, que ya se aguantaba bastante bien, a sostenerse, y se miraron unos a otros.

" ¿Vamos, a que esperáis? Shigeru puede volver en cualquier momento... " dijo Asuka apresurándolos.

" Mamá, yo... " empezó Rukawa.

" ¡Shht! Iros ya. Toma... " Asuka sacó una tarjeta de crédito y les dijo a los chicos el número que necesitaban para sacar el dinero.

" Volved a Japón. Allí podréis esconderlos, ¿no? Lo conocéis mejor que aquí...pero venga, ¡que volverá! " dijo.

Después de despedirse rápidamente de ella y darle mil gracias, los dos chicos salieron a la calle y se dieron la mano.

" Cojamos un taxi. " dijo Rukawa suavemente. Sakuragui, con algo de cautela, asintió con la cabeza. No tardó demasiado a pasar uno cerca de ellos, y lo pararon con gestos.

" ¿Cómo me encontraste? " preguntó el zorro una vez dentro del automóbil. Sakuragui, orgulloso de si mismo, le dio una propaganda. El otro chico la cogió con expresión interrogatoria y le pasó los ojos por encima.

" ¿Una propaganda de la conferencia que dimos? " volvió a consultar. Sakuragui asintió.

" Es que soy un genio. ¡Jajaja! "

" Ya. Suerte para ti que dieran la dirección. "

" ¡Serás...! Encima que te rescato... " murmuró el pelirrojo con una media sonrisa. Rukawa se la devolvió.

" Ya hemos llegado al aeropuerto... " dijo el taxista girando la cabeza a los veinte minutos de camino. Sakuragui le tendió las pocas monedas que le quedaban de la paga de sus amigos y salieron del coche rápidamente.

" Bueno...ahora a Japón otra vez... " gritó Sakuragui inspirando aire felizmente delante del aeropuerto.

" No cantes victoria tan facilmente. " interrumpió Rukawa. El pelirrojo el miró de forma extraña y éste añadió :

" ¿Qué pasa si el próximo vuelo sale dentro de una semana? Ni hemos comprado aún los billetes."

No le dio tiempo a Sakuragui a responder. Su mirada se dirigió detrás del chico. Mientras el pelirrojo le miraba con expresión interrogativa, la boca del zorro se abrió lentamente.

Shigeru estaba apoyado en un coche con las manos en los bolsillos y mirándole sin pestañear. Asuka, encerrada dentro del coche, daba golpes en la ventanilla y le salían lágrimas de los ojos. El hombre se acercó a ellos poco a poco, a los dos chicos que estaban paralizados.

" ¿...Q...que quieres...? " murmuró Sakuragui cuando estuvo a tocar.

" Nada de ti. Si te portas bien, saldrás con vida de esto. " respondió Shigeru con una pequeña sonrisa. Su mirada iba dirigida completamente al chico de ojos azules que estaba aterrorizado.

Shigeru se giró hacia Asuka, que empezaba a llamar la atención con sus gritos, y volvió al coche rápidamente.

" Estáte calladita, cariño. No querrás que te mate a ti también. " dijo dando unos golpecitos en el cristal.

Se volvió a dar la vuelta hacia los chicos y sacó una pistola de su bolsillo.

Iba en camino de apuntar a Rukawa.

Pero entonces sucedió algo que ninguno de ellos vio demasiado bien y que nunca podrán explicar porque estaban muy confundidos ; Asuka lanzó un grito aterrorizado, alzó el codo y rompió el cristal con toda la rábia que es capaz de tener una mujer que ve que su hijo va a morir. Saltó del coche rápidamente y consiguió, en milésimas de segundo, interponerse entre Kaede y la bala que iba dirigida a él.

Cayó al suelo con un grito agohado, y los demás se quedaron sin poder moverse todo un minuto.

" ¡¡¡MAMÁ! " gritó al fin Rukawa, lanzándose al suelo y mirando a su madre con cara de horror.

Sakuragui aún no se había formado una idea de lo que había pasado, y solo murmuró para si mismo :

" ¿...Asu...ka...? "

" Idiota... " dijo Shigeru burlonamente, aunque se veía algo transtornado por lo que había ocurrido.

" Ya lo véis, si alguien se me pone en medio, lo mato. Así de simple. " añadió apuntando a su hijo otra vez.

Por aquel entonces, un pequeño circulito de gente se había reunido a su alrededor con cara de tener ganas de matar a Shigeru pero no atreverse a ponerse por medio. Con una ojeada rápida, el pelirrojo vio a Asuka intentando respirar ayudada como podía por su hijo, y éste siendo apuntado por la pistola de su padre. Miró al tipo que tenía detrás disimuladamente y con los labios dijo la palabra " policía y ambulancia " . El hombre, asustado, pareció que lo entendía y desapareció sigilosamente de entre la gente.

" Bien, di adiós a la vida, Kaede. " dijo Shigeru con una sonrisa sádica.

Nadie llegó a tiempo aquella vez. Sakuragui saltó hacia delante de Rukawa pero la bala solo le rozó un poco el brazo, yendo directa hacia su destinatario, que cayó al suelo sin ni siquiera hacer algun sonido.

" ¡K...Ka...EDE! " chilló el pelirrojo. Al mismo momento, unos hombres muy altos con uniforme de policias cogieron a Shigeru, que no se resistió, por detrás, y lanzaron la pistola al suelo. Sakuragui se acercó a Asuka, que se movía muy poco, y a Rukawa, que le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

" _Lo que más miedo me da de todo esto es no volverle a ver. No me lo puedo creer...nunca más le veré..." _

Aquello fue todo lo que pensó el chico de ojos azules, que se dejó abrazar por Hanamichi. El pelirrojo lloraba, y apenas oía las sirenas que se acercaban, los gritos de la gente, y apenas vio como unas camillas se llevaban a Asuka mientras un médico le apresuraba para que les dejase examinar al chico que llevaba en brazos...

... en aquel momento solo estaban ellos dos, Hanamichi Sakuragui y Kaede Rukawa, y mientras Kaede le miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Hanamichi sentía que nunca en la vida lo había pasado tan mal como ahora, cuando sentía que la vida de la persona a la que más quería se le iba de las manos.

&&&&&&&&&&

Ey, espero que os haya gustado éste últimocapítulosincontarelepílogo! P. Se que las cosas han sucedido muy deprisa, y pido disculpas por ello... si alguien quiere pegarme la bronca por lo que le ha ocurrido a Rukie, tiene permiso!

Contesto reviews :

**Mashou No Tenshi... : **WAH! No me mates, soy inocente! ...bueno, inocente inocente...XD...nah, Rukawa no ha muerto...AÚN. Me alegro de que te gustara el beso. n.n.

**Tincgana : **Si, que Hana es un genio, hehehe...si... v.v Shigeru es un chico muuuy malo...esperemos que Rukie no tome ejemplo de él.

**Salem Saori : **Asuka no es como el malo de Shigeru, no no no! Ella es una buena mami que está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por su hijo ahora que lo conoce! Amén.

**Nian : **No, Asuka es muy buena. n.n . Lo de si acabará todo bien y perfecto en el epílogo, aún no os lo diré, os haré sufrir unos días más...jeje...

**Elena : **Barcelona, porque así yo tendré cerca de mi Rukie y podré maltratarlo como Dios manda! Sendo me obligó a sacarle, estaba muuuy enfadado...

**Kmiloncia : **es que hana no es romántico. "". Si, llamemos a Mitsui que llegue con Sendo...XD...hm, si, también...tendría que haber concretado...

**Dark Kakoru Shinigami : **Sii, odiemos todos a Shigeru! Manifestación! Bueno, Rukawa se ha recuperado bien de la paliza, pero creo que del tiro que le han pegado lo tiene peor...

**KidCat : **Si, ya subí el " últimocapítuloantesdelepílogo ". Y como ya lo he subido, podemos volver a decirnos hola y a ir a la manifestación contra Shigeru!

**Botan-Peony : **Si, hasta las cámaras temblaron de emoción...sip, el Cuídate se va, se va. Claro que he hecho sufrir a Rukie en el último cap, jajaja...

**Aliss.chan : **La madre es más buena que el pan, y no me entiendo ni yo... v.v... (( le da una tarjeta de la manifestación contra Shigeru )).

Hasta el epílogo, gente!

**Merju**


	9. Cuídate

**CUÍDATE **

Bueno, pues ya está. Aquí tenéis el epílogo y final del Cuídate. Pondré todas las notas de autora aquí porque si lo hago en el final pierde la gracia...y no puedo contestar las reviews porque me están enviando mails diciendo que ahora está prohibido y que hay gente que ha recibido multas por ello o.O. De todas formas, si alguien tiene alguna duda y desea que le conteste, puedo hacerlo tranquilamente por mail, solo hace falta que me lo deje dicho en la review. n.n. Espero que os guste éste final y solo deciros que dentro de poco tiempo me veréis por aquí con una historia llamada Revolution donde Rukie-chan continua sufriendo...hehehe...gracias por haber leído el Cuídate!

**Merju**

Capítulo desde el punto de vista de Sakuragui

&&&&&&&&&&

Los médicos, comprendiendo mi estado de nervios, me arrebataron a Kaede de los brazos y lo llevaron a la ambuláncia rápidamente. Un enfermero me cogió del brazo y también me subió, intentando tranquilizarme con palabras que no tuvieron efecto sobre mi.

Yo estaba ofuscado, con los ojos muy abiertos observando como, con en vehículo en marcha y a toda velocidad, intentaban hacer lo posible para que mi zorro y Asuka no muriesen. Yo solamente era capaz de repetir su nombre en voz ahogada una y otra vez, y hasta que vi como alzaba la mano hacia mi débilmente, no comprendí que en aquel momento él me necesitaba más que nadie. Se la cogí con fuerza y decidí darle todo mi apoyo, susurrándole palabras de ánimo, sonriéndole, y él me correspondía intentando hacer caso omiso del dolor.

Asuka murió cuatro horas después de llegar al hospital.

Murió en brazos de su hijo, feliz y alegre como nunca, y eso fue precisamente lo que nos rompió el corazón a Kaede y a mi.

El zorro se recuperó enseguida, al cabo de un rato de que le hubiesen sacado la bala. Nos miramos un rato sin palabras, solo acariciándonos. Entonces llegó el médico, nervioso y con un informe blanco en las manos.

Primero nos informó del estado de Kaede. Nada grave, solo había sido el susto. Unas semanas de resposo. Pero luego nos habló de la mujer.

" Le han disparado en un punto muy crítico, muy cerca del corazón... " nos dijo.

" No...no creemos que sobreviva mucho tiempo".

Por petición de Kaede, trasladaron a Asuka en la otra cama libre que había en la habitación. En media hora, despertó y nos miró.

" Mamá..." Rukawa, con voz ahogada y con mi ayuda ( ante el desespero del médico ), se sentó en una silla al lado de su madre. Asuka le sonrió tiernamente y le acarició la mano.

" Sacadme esto... " murmuró refiriéndose a la mascarilla de oxígeno.

" No podemos, Asuka...si no no puedes respir... " empecé yo. Pero ella, con toda la fuerza que la caracterizaba, me cortó :

" Tengo aire para un rato aún. "

Entre sollozos, Kaede le apartó la mascarilla. Asuka nos miró y dijo lentamente :

" Kaede, yo...quiero contarte porqué nunca me he comportado como tu madre... "

" Mamá, no hace falta. En serio. Se que me quieres... " dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

" No, quiero contártelo. No quiero que te quedes sin explicaciones, porque tu padre...no creo que... " Asuka se paró un momento y respiró profundamente un par de veces. Su hijo tenía la intención de ponerle la mascarilla, pero ella le advirtió con la mirada.

" Kaede, yo...era más joven que tu cuando me casé con Shigeru, y no pienses que le quería, sólo... nos obligaron las familias respectivas para unir dos grandes empresas. No le conocí hasta el día de la boda...y me gustó de aspecto, pensé que podíamos llegar a tener una relación profunda...y él también me lo dio a entender. Los dos primeros años todo eran carícias y besos, y juegos entre los dos...pero luego...me quedé embarazada. "

Los dos escuchábamos atentamente las explicaciones de Asuka, que hizo una pequeña pausa para luego continuar.

" Él estaba enormemente satisfecho y todo fueron atenciones desde el primer día hasta el momento del parto. Pero luego me arrancó de ti. Me dijo que no podíamos permitirnos mimarte y que, cuando fueras mayor, tendrías lo que quisieras. Por eso dos mujeres cuidaban de ti mientras que yo solo podía darte un beso para darte las buenas noches. Después fue aún peor, porque Shigeru quiso que nos marcháramos a Europa. En aquel momento se terminó todo su cariño y vivía únicamente dependiendo de su empresa y de ti, de las noticias de los hombres que te espiaban todo el día. Yo comprendí entonces que él solo quería un hijo de mi, y que ahora ya no servía para nada. Apenas si cruzábamos cuatro frases al día. "

Un sollozo salió de la garganta de Kaede, provocando que Asuka volviese a detenerse, pero un gesto de mi zorro hizo que siguiese.

" Y luego...aprendí a odiarte en silencio porque creía que por tu culpa mi relación con él iba tan mal...porque desde que tu naciste... yo lo hacía todo para impresionarle, Kaede. No te puedes imaginar como me sentía cuando recibía noticias tuyas. Hasta que nos dijeron que te habías intentado suicidar. Volvimos aquí corriendo, y...te vi...y me odié a mi misma por haber podido pensar que era culpa tuya, porque tu estabas tan mal o peor que yo... Kaede...¿me perdonarás algun día?... "

Rukawa empezó a llorar y, agarrándole la mano, dijo como pudo :

" Claro que te perdono, mamá. Y perdóname tu a mi. "

" Prométeme que jugarás al básket. "

" ... " Rukawa se quedó en silencio.

" ...Prométemelo... " insistió Asuka. Su hijo asintió con la cabeza.

Asuka sonrió. Y el aparato que nos indicaba sus líneas vitales empezó a silbar, reduciendo aquellas rayas que significaban vivir o morir para ella. Mientras Kaede continuaba llorando, ella alzó un poco los brazos y se abrazaron.

" Cuídate, Kaede. Yo estaré bien. "

El aparato dejó de silbar.

Asuka murió felizmente en brazos de su hijo. Shigeru, tras un juicio de pocos minutos en el que todo estuvo marcado por dieciocho personas que vieron lo que pasó en el aeropuerto, fue encarcelado con cadena perpétua.

_Sakuragui y Rukawa fueron a visitar al padre de Asuka, que les aseguró que él se haría cargo de la empresa hasta que su nieto desease reemplazarle, o simplemente poner alguien al mando mientras jugaba a básquet. _

_Días después volvieron a Japón como pareja ( ante el asombro de todos ) y comparten habitación en la residencia . Sakuragui trabaja todas las tardes para pagar el dinero de deuda con sus compañeros, y Rukawa duerme en su tiempo libre. _

_FIN_


End file.
